


Protecting Two

by padaleckifantrash, wincestismyguiltypleasure1967



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, forced bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestismyguiltypleasure1967/pseuds/wincestismyguiltypleasure1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Jared and Sam Padalecki live an abusive life at home until one day, their swim coach Jensen Ackles figures out what is really going on behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A brand new story for y'all to read! I will be pacing this out _much_ slower than the other two stories. I will be posting this Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday every week. I hope you all enjoy it!

Jared and Sam were thrumming with excitement; it was their first day of swim practice. They weren't going to actually get into the water, but sit on the sideline bleachers with the rest of the class to be talked to about the class and the syllabus and normal school crap. It was relatively quiet, not many people knew each other due to the fact that the swim class was the lowest level and it was usually only freshmen that signed up.

Jared stared longingly out at the chlorine ocean across from him and sighed happily. At least him and Sam would be away from their dad more often. 

Sam poked his side and smiled softly. 

"You excited?" he asked, following his line of sight.

"Yeah," Jared responded, grinning up at his brother. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the sides of the pool area's doors open and he turned.

Holy shit.

Their teacher was gorgeous.

Jensen walked into the class, his uniform consisting of khaki shorts and a form fitting dark green shirt that brought out his emerald eyes. The look was finished off with a whistle that hung around his neck. He surveyed the new recruits for his swimming class and nodded in approval. There were a few he would most likely kick out before the week was over, some kids who thought swimming was all fun and games to get out of P.E. 

"Good morning, class. I'm Coach Ackles. I'll be your swimming instructor for as long as you think you'll last on this team." His eyes landed on the set of twins that were staring at him with identical hazel eyes. "I'm going to go around and we're going to introduce ourselves. I want to hear you loud and clear. You two go first." He nodded to the twins expectantly.

Both Jared and Sam were biting their lips as they stared at their coach. When they were called on, Sam looked like a deer in headlights so Jared spoke first.

"I'm Jared Padalecki," he said after clearing his throat. He wasn't as shy as his twin, Sam. Heat bloomed across the other's cheeks and Jared had to nudge him. 

"I-I'm Sam Padalecki," the other said quietly, bouncing his knee nervously. Sam lived in Jared's shadow and he liked it there. In all their other classes, they just had to say "here". He could manage that. But with twenty other eyes staring at him, Sam couldn't help but feel anxious.

Jensen nodded and looked at his clipboard, checking the two names off.

"Nice to meet you two," was all he said before turning to the next round of students who needed to introduce themselves.

The twins couldn't keep their eyes off their teacher; bright green eyes, and from what they could see, freckles were painted across his cheeks. Muscles rippled underneath his shirt and strong calves accentuated his legs. He was absolutely gorgeous. Jared smiled knowingly at his brother and waggled his eyebrows. 

He leaned into him to whisper, "You happy we signed up?" He chuckled as Sam just blushed more and nodded.

Jensen finished with the introductions, looking over the class once more. 

"As I said before, I'm Coach Ackles and in case you didn't already know..." he motioned to the pool behind him, "this is Swimming. This is not a bullshit class that you can take for an easy grade, it takes endurance, commitment, and stamina." He started pacing along the side of the pool, looking at each of his students. "I expect you to be here and dressed to swim at 10:00AM on the dot. I don't like lateness. This is just as important as English or math. If you don't like it, you can leave now. Otherwise, take one and pass it down." He pulled a stack of syllabuses from his clipboard and handed it to Jared. Their fingers touched for a faint moment before he pulled back.

Jared and Sam listened intently when their instructor was speaking. The only thing they didn't realize they would have to is hide the bruises. Jared ran a hand through his shaggy hair but when he was passed the syllabus and their fingers touched, his heart lept into his throat. 

"Thanks," he said quietly before passing the papers down. Sam looked over the paper but his thoughts were occupied by Jensen's face. 

\---------

The twins spent the rest of the day either together or split because of their schedules. Sam had more honors classes where Jared took the required courses and as many electives as he could. 

By the end of the school day, their folders were full of class papers. They walked the mile home and entered as quietly as they could. It was only three o'clock but they knew their father would be drunk.

Their mother Mary died in a nursery fire when the twins were only six months old. They only had pictures to remember her by. John began drinking and put the blame of her death onto his sons. Took out the rage of his loss on them. 

His job had fired him and he relied on hustling to pay the bills. Whenever he lost money, he'd come home at two in the morning, drag Sam first out of bed before Jared got the same beating. They were getting older and stronger but they were so afraid that they wouldn't be able to fully defend themselves. Jared tried to take the brunt of the evil abuse when he could, trying to protect his brother. They were all each other had.

The twins crept silently into their room and left the door open; the last time they closed and locked it, John kicked it open and beat them so badly that the school talked to them about their life at home. Lies were a part of their daily life. Thankfully, they were able to get through the night without a beating.

John stormed into the twins' room, stumbling over patches of carpet and empty beer bottles. 

"This place is fucking disgusting. You two don't know how to keep a fucking house!" He held onto the door frame and glared at the twins. "All you two are good for is making me money like the fucking sluts you are," he slurred in anger.

Sam looked down at the book he was reading and whimpered. He curled in on himself mentally, while Jared hovered protectively. 

"I can clean for you, Sir," Jared offered, hoping to ease the anger in his father. "Sam can help me out, we'll get it done quick, Sir," he added.

They were violently told to always address John as Sir with every sentence they said to him. It was unnerving and the twins just wished they had a good dad. They were older and knew it wasn't right, but they had no where else to go.

John snorted and glared at his sons.

"Better fuckin' clean this place because you two are outside tonight. You don't come home with less than $1,000 each, I'll fuckin' change the locks again." He stumbled off again, preferably to get so drunk he passed out. He wouldn't forget what the twins had to do, though. He would never forget. 

Sam's eyes became glassy with tears and Jared just put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Let's just clean this up and get out of here. It'll be okay, Sammy. We'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you," Jared whispered soothingly before moving away to begin cleaning. Sam joined him a moment later, movements robotic and full of sadness.

\---------

"A little more gold," Jared said as he finished putting his mascara on. They wore minimal makeup and gold always looked best on Sam. He had on deep ruby red eyeshadow and a bright red lipstick. 

_"You have nice cocksucking lips. Put some fuckin' lipstick on next time, slut."_

He sighed and pulled on skimpy, faux, leather shorts and a revealing tank top, platform tennis shoes on his feet. Sam wore the same; people paid more for twins. They hurriedly left the house and headed to their usual corner.

\---------

Jensen was on his way home from work; he always stayed late on Mondays because he found it easier to do paperwork at the beginning of the week rather than wait until the last minute. On the drive home, he spotted two forms on the corner and prepared himself for a very awkward conversation. He didn't live in a bad area, but he did have to drive through one to get home. He stopped at the stop sign, fully intending to ignore the two figures on the corner, but curiosity got the best of him and he looked over at the two and gaped. 

Jared and Sam stood there, scantily clad and faces covered in makeup. Jensen quickly rolled the window down and looked at them in horror. 

"What are you to doing out here like this?"

Jared was walking up to the car, hips swaying provocatively but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the face that stared back at him. He self consciously pulled down at his shorts, trying to cover more of his body. 

"We're waiting for a ride from a friend," Jared lied, the words slipping easily from his lips. Sam was standing where Jared was previously, head bowed. He stood still, body tense. Sam wasn't as outgoing as his brother and always needed a comforting hand on him or soothing words. "What are you doing here?" Jared asked, raising an eyebrow. He tried manipulating the conversation to make it seem like Jensen was the odd one out.

"Driving home," Jensen answered immediately. He looked between the twins and clenched his jaw. "Get in the car. I'm taking you two home. You shouldn't be out here looking like that." He looked away from the exposed skin, not wanting to think of his students in such a way. It wasn't difficult to see through Jared's lie, no one would dress like that and 'wait for a friend' on a corner of the street. Jensen felt like it was his job as their coach to make sure they got home safe.

Jared's eyes widened just a tiny fraction. If they didn't make money, their father would beat them bloody. 

"W-We can't..." Jared stuttered, backing up slightly. His shorts rode up as his legs moved, revealing deep purple bruises splotched around his upper thigh. Last beating, he was on the ground being kicked and kicked and kicked and parts of his father's foot connected with his thighs. "We can wait, they'll be here soon," Jared defended, putting a calming hand on Sam's shoulder. It was a needed warmth for the shier male.

Jensen's eyes flickered over the bruises on Jared's thighs and his face softened. 

"Get in. I'll take you to my house. No questions asked. I can't let you two stay out here with a clear conscience." He unlocked the doors and waited for the two to get inside.

Jared exchanged worried glances with Sam before nodding and leading his twin to the car. They sat in the backseat, bodies practically glued together out of slight fear. They had only made $550 but they knew Mr. Ackles wouldn't change his mind. 

"We don't have any of our school stuff," Sam spoke softly, sighing. The night sucked. The twins just wanted to fuck and blow and get home with enough money to avoid the abuse.

"I figured," Jensen replied gently. He shrugged out of his jacket and passed it back for one of the twins to take. They were so small and curled so tight together that they would be able to fit into it if they tried. It was big enough on Jensen anyway.

Jared took it gratefully and wrapped it around Sam only. 

"Thank you," Jared mumbled, wrapping a protective arm around his twin. 

Jensen started driving again. 

"Have you two eaten?" It wasn't a question on their appearance or the bruises, but one of kindness. Their appearances didn't sit well with Jensen, especially since they looked so hungry.

The question caught both of the boys off guard. The two looked at each other, communicating only with their eyes, not knowing if they should lie.

"Yeah, we ate," Jared lied again, but at that same moment, his stomach betrayed him and grumbled loudly. They hadn't eaten since lunch at school and even then, they only had an apple and orange to share. Their father gave them the change from the car's middle console where they usually threw spare coins. It was only a dollar and four cents. "Don't worry, we don't want any food, you've already given us enough," Jared assured. A soft whine slipped past Sam's lips; he was hungry and wished his brother didn't turn down the offer. They knew not to take and only give, but Mr. Ackles seemed nice enough.

Jensen ignored Jared's lies and stopped by the nearest fast food place that had a drive through. He wasn't going to let them walk around a store dressed the way they were and he wasn't going to leave them in the car where they would try and escape. 

"I don't know what you guys like, so get whatever you want." He stopped in front of the drive through menu, showing the twins all of the pictures of food that they never got to eat. "And if you don't, I'll just get two of everything," he threatened halfheartedly.

Sam's eyes became as big as saucers.

"Please, don't, Sir. You don't have to spend that much," Sam squeaked, face flushed with fear and embarassment. Sam was one of the more oblivious twins, mentally closing himself off to any reasonable thought. Whenever in the presence of someone of authority, he became a drone. Only there to please. The only exception was at school but even then, he wasn't very outspoken and only spoke when he was called on. 

"He doesn't mean that, Sammy," Jared said, pulling him closer. "Uh... Well, our dad doesn't usually let us get unhealthy food. Maybe just water and those apple slice packets. That sound good, Sammy?" Jared asked, needing his brother's opinion before any decision was made. Sam nodded slowly, looking down at his hands in his lap. "May we get that, Mr. Ackles? We can pay for it," Jared said quickly, lifting his butt up off the seat to grab his wallet. Even though they desperately needed the money, he couldn't let the older man pay for their food.

Jensen thought for a moment and looked at the twins. 

"If you don't usually eat unhealthy food, then we don't have to get food from here. I'll make food at my house. And you're _not_ paying for anything. It's fine." He drove off before the twins could reply, going back on the road to his home. He was pretty sure he had ingredients to make a chicken Caesar salad, so he would make that. Healthy and had the protein that Jared and Sam looked like they desperately needed.

Jared breathed out a sigh of relief; he was so happy they didn't have to spend any money. Sure, they'd get a horrible beating anyway, but five dollars more is still better than five less. 

Sam just laid his head on Jared's shoulder, eyes downcast and distant. Jared rubbed his back and sighed. He was hoping his father wouldn't hurt Sam as much. He couldn't stand seeing Sam cry.

They arrived at the quaint home and waited for instruction on what to do further.

Jensen didnt have much; he was a bachelor, so he lived alone in a one bedroom apartment. It was small but it was cheap and it enabled him to save up money for his annual vacations. 

He motioned for the twins to follow him into the house and to his room. Sex was the last thing on his mind, and in order to keep it _off_ of his mind, he was going to give them clothes that covered a bit more skin.

Jensen grabbed two old sweaters and two small pairs of sweatpants that would fit the twins just right. He was so thankful he didn't go through his clothing last month. He didn't have the time and now they were paying off. 

"Here, you two can go change in the bathroom." He handed each twin a set of clothes and pointed to the door that led to the bathroom. "You can... Wash up too." His eyes flickered over their made up faces.

Jared felt about as uncomfortable as Sam looked. Did Mr. Ackles expect a favor for taking them into his home? Jared was lost in thoughts about what he was going to do when he and Sam were handed clothes. They looked like they'd fit Jared and his brother nicely. A twinge of shame fell over Jared's features. Did he not look good? He ran a nervous hand through his hair and pulled Sam along with him to the bathroom. Jared took toilet paper--the washcloth was too good for them to use--and wiped his brother's promiscuous makeup up off before wiping his own off. The two changed in tense silence before leaving to go back into the bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed and waited for any further commands from Jensen. In the back of Jared's mind, he knew Mr. Ackles only had good intentions, but he was so conditioned to only please and not expect anything in return.

Jensen was in the kitchen tossing a few vegetables into a salad bowl and cooking chicken on the stove. 

"Jared, Sam, come here please!" he called after a few minutes. He decided to cook whole chicken breasts instead of ripping them up, the kids looked like they needed more protein than anything. He just hoped they would accept the food. 

Jensen set three plates on the table and put the food in the center. He was going to let them serve themselves so they could eat as much as they were comfortable eating. He got three glasses and filled them each with water, setting them next to the respective plates.

Jared and Sam jumped up and hurried to the dining room. They looked at the table with the delicious, fresh food on it and both of their stomachs protested their hunger. They took seats next to each other but waited; they knew better than to take without someone giving them permission first, especially adults. They sat still, practically eye-fucking the food. Saliva pooled in Sam's mouth and he swallowed hard. It was taking every fiber of his being to not reach out and take food. It looked so fresh and so nutritious. His body was at war with his mind, bashing at his conditioned manners. His fingers twitched on his thighs, a small noise of desperation leaving his lips.

Jensen nodded at the two and sat down across from them. 

"You two can take as much as you want. Don't be shy, alright?" He took a piece of chicken and a couple of bunches of salad and started eating to show them it was okay to eaaxt.

Jared was the first to hesitantly take some food. Sam followed his brother and he was almost panting from how much willpower it took for him to grab only a small portion. The moment either of them bit into the chicken, groans of approval left their lips. Sam didn't even realize he made the noise but Jared blushed profusely as he continued to eat. 

"Thank you, Sir," Jared said after a few minutes of silence and he had to gently kick Sam's foot to get him to thank him.

"Yes, thank you, S-Sir," Sam repeated, wiping his plump lips with the napkin he was provided. It was no secret that the twins were completely infused with fear but the food covered it some.

Jensen's face softened when he looked at the two. 

"Hey, you're safe here. You can call me Jensen, okay? None of that 'sir' stuff," he said and took a sip of water before clearing his throat. "And if you guys want more, feel free to take more. I want you nice and full." He didn't add that he feared for the next time they got a full meal. The twins were showing signs of neglect and abuse that needed to be reported. He just needed to know the whole story.

The boys nodded but didn't say anything else as they continued to eat. It was ridiculous the amount of food the growing boys consumed. There was only a few pieces of lettuce left in the big bowl and they didn't even think to waste it and split the leaves in between them. 

"Thank you, Sir," Sam murmured and a sharper but still gentle kick to his shin from Jared made him correct himself. "Jensen. Thank you, Jensen," Sam said even quieter and licked at his lips, savoring the flavor they'd probably not get to have until their father died. 

"We can walk home from here, Jensen. Thank you for the meal. It was very nice of you," Jared said and pulled Sam's hand into his own and stood to leave.

Jensen cleared his throat and started taking the empty plates. 

"I actually want you two to stay the night. You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch." He gave them a soft smile. "I'd really appreciate it if you stayed."

Sam's eyes widened slightly. There is no way he didn't expect anything in return.

"Which one of us do you w-want first?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Jared hissed, red on his cheeks deepening. He truly didn't want Mr. Ac--Jensen--to know what they really did even though he was almost sure he had an idea. 

"Well, we have to repay him and he d-doesn't want our money, Jared," Sam explained, heart almost breaking through his rib cage.

Jensen shook his head and held his hands out defensively. 

"I'm not taking advantage of you two, Sam. I'm doing this because I want you to get a good night's sleep. You don't have to repay me," he spoke softly. It was truly heartbreaking how Sam was so used to paying with his body. It made a protective feeling surge shoot through Jensen's body. He wanted to take care of the twins. Make sure they didn't have to do... _That_ again.

Sam's eyes began watering; he was not used to this and he was on the brink of a panic attack. 

"C'mon, Sam," Jared said hurriedly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and walked them to the bedroom. When it came to Sammy, Jared would break every single rule that had ever been cut and beaten into his mind. He didn't close the door out of habit and lifted the covers to gently coax his twin until the bed and he got in after, pulling the crying boy against him. "Shhh," Jared whispered, running slow fingers through the boy's long locks of chestnut hair. He would never let go of his brother until either his father beat him to death or Jared died some other way.

Jensen frowned and watched the boys leave. He wanted to make them feel better somehow, show them that it was okay to let their guard down every once in a while. Watching those boys made his heart ache and he swore he would get them the help they needed. 

Jensen slipped into his bedroom to get some night clothes and froze when he heard the sobs coming from Sam. 

"Can I get you two anything?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to cause another panic attack.

Sam flinched and Jared looked up, arms locking tighter around his brother.

 _A new fucking life_ , Jared thought bitterly.

"No, we're okay, thank you, Jensen," he said softly, keeping his voice low and calm for the sake of Sam. He turned again to his brother, whispering calming things in Sam's ear once again. He told him stories of talking dogs and princes that would fight their way to save the twins up in the tower. He knew his brother was too old to think he was being serious, but the stream of words from Jared soothed the boy.

Jensen kept quiet and got his stuff for the night, keeping it simple with a pair of pajama pants and a simple, white t-shirt. He changed in his bathroom and made his way to the couch which was too small for him to sleep on but he tried to get comfortable, anyway. There was no way he was going to let the twins sleep on the couch when they obviously needed the sleep more than Jensen did.

After some time had passed, Sam fell asleep, chest rising and falling with even breaths. It was a relief for Jared to see that instead of the rapid breaths he was taking before. Jared stayed awake for a while before his eyelids finally closed, exhaustion covering his body with its embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys woke up around seven in the morning, getting six more hours of sleep than they normally did. Jared was the first to wake, Sam sprawled on top of him, complete starfish. Jared's chuckle woke the boy and he stared up at him with crusty hazel eyes. Sam looked around frantically at his surroundings but calmed when he realized where they were. He laid his head back down on his brother's chest, not wanting to get up. 

"How are you feeling, Sammy?" Jared asked, weaving fingers through his twin's long hair.

The only real physical difference between the two was their hair length and style; Jared had shaggy hair cut to about his mid-ear with bangs whereas Sam's hair was a little more than below his ears with it parted in the middle. It curled wildly after a long night of sleep and Jared grinned. His brother was adorable.

"M'fine," Sam replied with a big yawn.

Jensen was in the kitchen making breakfast. He usually had a protein bar or a piece of toast, but that morning, but he wanted to make sure the twins got as much food as they could. He hoped they felt a little better than the previous day because he wanted them to be comfortable around him. He was their coach, after all.

Jared patted the boy's back and sat them up. They both did their business in the bathroom and left the bedroom, Sam trailing behind Jared like a puppy. The amazing smell of breakfast filled their nostrils as they approached the small kitchen. The two stood awkwardly in the archway, unknowing of what to do or say.

"Good morning, Mr--Jensen," Jared said, taking the lead and keeping close to his brother. Sam eyed the food and licked his lips. Even though they had stuffed themselves the prior night, but Sam still felt the emptiness in his stomach like he hadn't eaten at all. 

"A-Are we allowed to have any of that?" Sam asked meekly, gnawing at his lip.

Jensen turned and looked at the twins with a small smile. 

"Hey, you two. Of course you can." He set a plate of bacon and a bowl of eggs on the table, waiting by the toaster for the waffles to finish cooking. "You two look well rested," he commented as he grabbed orange juice from the fridge.

"Yeah," Jared laughed, pulling his shy twin to sit at the table. "He said we can eat, go ahead, Sammy," he urged, reaching to grab a couple pieces of bacon and scoop eggs onto both of their plates. Sam ate right away after his brother's words, grabbing a piece of bacon and chewing it excitedly. 

Jared just grinned and ruffled his hair, eating as well. When Jensen came over to give them waffles and syrup, Jared took some appreciatively. 

"Thank you so much, Jensen," Jared said happily. For the first time in his life, he felt... Comfortable. Not afraid. 

Oh, fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

Sure, his father wouldn't care if they were home so late, but they still had to go back and get their school stuff. They'd have to change back into those skimpy clothes. Sam must have seen the rigidity in Jared because he pushed him lightly on the shoulder with his own.

"Jay?" Sam questioned, hazel eyes filled with curiosity and concern.

"We... We have to get our stuff from... Our house," Jared whispered, appetite suddenly gone.

Jensen frowned and sat at the table. 

"I'll drive you home and wait for you. When you two come out, I'll drive you to school. Is that okay?"

Jared nodded and sighed with some relief. 

"Thank you, again. For everything," he said and finished his plate of food so he wouldn't waste any. "Sammy, we gotta put on our old clothes. Dad might be asleep but we can't chance it," Jared explained and waited for his brother to finish eating before he pulled him up to change. 

They walked out of the bedroom, their matching black leather shorts not doing much to hide the dips of where their asses met their thighs. They didn't have any belongings they brought with them besides the clothes so they were ready to go whenever Jensen was.

"I folded the clothes and put them on your bed, Si--Jensen," Sam said quietly, proud of himself for taking the initiative even though Jared said he would have done it.

Jensen gave them both soft smiles, trying to ignore how appealing their bodies looked in those clothes. 

"Thank you, Sam. Are you two ready to go?" He looked between them, feeling oddly proud at their full and rested faces.

Jared looked at his brother before nodding his head and they all piled into Jensen's car.

\---------

The boys snuck into their house quietly, making sure to be quick in their change and grabbing their items. A few times, they heard their dad grumble something but it was sleep-shrouded and easily avoided. They scurried back out to the car and climbed in, still as close as they were the night when Jensen picked them up.

Hole-ridden jeans wrapped tightly around their lean legs, their bodies obviously growing a tad bit too big for them. Shirts were stretched out with outdated logos on them and ratty sneakers adorned their feet. They were lucky enough if they got enough food to eat so they didn't expect clothes until it was impossible for them to put the items on. 

"Jensen... We don't have any swim bottoms," Sam said quietly. 

"We were going to get some last night, but..." Jared trailed off. They usually made more than enough to buy their own items but knew not to withhold too much money; could only keep as much as they could quickly spend so their father didn't find the extra wad of cash in their room. He always looked. Speedos would be easy to hide; the boys would wear them as underwear if they had to.

Jensen waved it off. 

"I've got you two covered. There are spare, clean swim trunks at school." He looked at their clothes and resisted the urge to run into their house and beat their guardian silly. "Ready for school?" he asked with a stiff smile as he started to drive.

Jared and Sam nodded solemnly. They wished they could always go home to Jensen's house but knew it was really a one time thing. They'd have to find a different corner or at least leave at the time Jensen wouldn't come around so they could let their regulars know. 

\---------

When swim came around, the twins were extremely nervous. They had mouth shaped bruises coating their abdomens, Sam sporting some healing bite marks--they were always so fucking _rough_ with him--and both pairs of hips accentuated by small, finger shaped petals of purple. Jared's biggest bruise on his upper thigh was turning green as it healed and it was completely exposed in the speedo he was wearing. Everyone in the class sat in the front row of the bleachers, hair caps already on, some using goggles, others not. Jared knew they looked at him and his brother funny because of the remnants of abuse that had lingered on their skin. It made his heart ache for a better life.

Jensen's skin crawled at the sight of the bruises and marks on the boys' otherwise tan skin. He pulled the two aside after he told the others to start their laps.

"Do you two want to sit out for today? You look uncomfortable," he commented with a small frown.

Sam was the first to nod, the snap of his head sharp and sure. He was absolutely terrified of how others saw him. 

_"Jay, what if they know?" Sam asked, his thirteen-year-old body covered in marks that should never be on a boy so young. Hickeys, bites, and scratches. He still had traces of the cohl eyeliner on his waterline. Jared blotted the hickeys him and his brother had with a blend of cover-up he stole from a convenience store, trying to remember and follow the happy-go-lucky beauty guru's steps from a video he looked at at their local library._

_"They won't," Jared assured, tucking a soft strand of hair behind Sam's ear. Of course, they would. Kids could see the bruises on their petite shoulders when the too big shirts slipped slightly off of them._

"Yeah, thanks," Jared murmured and him and his twin walked back to the locker room to completely change. They sat silently on the bleachers until it was time to go to their next class.

\---------

"Hey, bitch," the twins' father slurred, throwing the beer bottle on the floor. "Make m'some good money l'st night?" 

Both boys blushed before Jared spoke softly, "Yes, Sir."

Sam and their father followed him into the kitchen so he could set his bag down and rummage through it to find his wallet.

Not there. 

Not.

There.

He began frantically ripping items from his bag and patting down his pockets more than three times. 

"You lost it?!" John bellowed, backhanding Jared so hard, his lip split and he fell. He knew better than to speak back to his dad.

John was always an angry man since Mary's death, alcohol doing nothing to stop that. When his sons failed to get him the money he needed, he always did a hefty number on them. But this... This had never happened before. They always had some kind of money, but to have nothing was a disgrace. He saw red. He leaned down and swung his fists as well as repeatedly smashing his foot into a set of ribs. By the end of his fit, Jared was coughing up blood. The boy's left eye was swollen shut and his lips were split, leaking blood onto his pearly white teeth. 

The boy could barely stand due to the pain that shot through his body, primarily in his chest and sides. At least three of his ribs were possibly broken and his body was littered with blossoming red bruises. John left the two boys, Sam crying over Jared's crippled body, and went to get more beer.

Jared knew that if he didn't go to school, his father would beat him again. It was inevitable. School was a way to get out of that hell for seven hours. Sam had given him Tylenol and water after the abuse, and gently dabbed at the bloodied face he loved so much. Jared couldn't scream; he knew it would just piss his father off even more, so he had to bite back his cries of pain whenever Sam washed over an especially tender spot. Going to school the next day would be a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jensen drove to work worried beyond belief. He had found Jared's wallet with a wad of cash as its only contents and he knew nothing good would come of it being with him. Jared and Sam needed the money to appease whatever sack of shit was hurting them.

\---------

Walking into school was the hardest thing Jared had ever done. His legs felt like they'd give out underneath him but Sam was trying his best to hold him up. The stares they got did nothing to settle the anxiety in the pit of Sam's stomach. He walked Jared to each class, helping him in a chair and giving him a worried look before leaving. The twin knew Jared wasn't going to be able to swim that day and his brain was thinking of all the possible bad scenarios. What if Jensen got angry that they wouldn't be able to swim for two days in a row? Sam wasn't going to swim until Jared was well enough to swim as well. The pool area was empty due to kids getting dressed in the locker room and Sam sat him and his brother down on the closest bench so they wouldn't have to walk any farther than they had to.

When the twins arrived to swim practice, Jensen stopped in his tracks. He was horrified at how beaten and swollen Jared was, how terrified Sam looked.

"What happened?" he asked in horror.

Sam was stuck to Jared's side like they were Siamese twins. 

"Rock climbing accident," Jared replied before Sam could say anything that could tip Jensen off. "I left my wallet at your house, can I have it back?" Jared asked, looking down. He felt so ashamed of his broken form. He didn't want Jensen to worry at all. The more kids that entered the pool area, the louder the whispers and the longer the stares lasted. Jared turned away from them on the bleachers they were sitting on, Sam rotating as well.

Jensen glared at the students who talked without caring about the repercussions. 

"You can all change back into your clothes and work on your other subjects for the duration of the class," he said sternly to them all. He leaned down and opened his arms for Jared. "Can I carry you to the nurse? I'm not leaving you like this." Anger for their father--or mother, but he seriously doubted it was her--flared in his blood. He was going to get the twins out of that environment no matter what. 

"Wanna go back to your house," Jared admitted without shame. "Nurse will tell me to go to a hospital. Can't go. They'll ask questions," Jared explained. He didn't even care that he was practically giving up the actual reason for his condition at that point. He just needed to get out. The students filtered out of the swim hall to change and Jared leaned against his brother for emotional and physical support.

Jensen nodded and gently scooped the broken body into his arms. 

"Sam, follow me. I'm taking you guys to my house. This is not happening again." He walked out of the pool room, being careful with Jared's shattered form.

Jared groaned, ribs screaming at the movement. He whimpered softly after, the bridal style carry doing nothing but bending his torso in the worst way. Jared was thankful when he was placed inside Jensen's car and he immediately laid his aching head on Sam's shoulder when he got in beside him. It was a more common occurrence for Sam to take care of Jared as they got older, and it hurt him to his very core. He couldn't stand seeing his twin so broken. Jared would always take the worst of the beatings so Sam wouldn't get hurt too badly and Sam wished it was the other way around.

Jensen drove to his house, taking caution to avoid any potholes that would jolt the car. 

"I'm going to keep you two safe but I need you to tell me what happened," he said calmly. He looked at the twins through the rearview mirror. "I want to take the piece of shit that did this down."

"No!" Sam squeaked, noise odd for such a tall boy. "He'll kill us..." he whispered, tears glossing his eyes. He was truly afraid it would happen. He didn't want to die. He didn't want _Jared_ to die. Jared just nodded and sighed softly. 

"He's almost done it a couple times, too," Jared added. Like the other night. He was almost sure his dad would have killed him then if it wasn't for the prospect of having a second kid getting him money.

Jensen's hands tightened on the wheel. 

"I'm not going to let him touch you. Not any more. You'll stay with me. How old are you two?" He wanted to at least have them until they were 18; they needed someone they could trust and he was the only one who seemed to care. "With your testimony, we can get him locked up."

"We're 16," Sam answered, face turned down to watch his tired brother and ran his fingers through his hair gently. 

"He'd kill us before we'd even be able to get a lawyer," Jared laughed, the sound sour. He had closed his eyes but was listening. 

"He's not going to kill you," Jensen said, promise coating his words. Once Jensen pulled up in front of his house, he turned to the twins. "M'gonna get you two settled in then get Child Protective Services on the line. Does that sound okay? You're going to be safe with me," he assured.

Both the twins felt the internal panic but couldn't help but feel slightly relieved.

"Alright," Jared said, knowing his brother would agree. He was hoping Jensen would keep them safe and not let John hurt them before they could get him arrested. 

They made it into the house and Jensen laid Jared down on the bed they slept in just that other day. Jared laid still and on his back, making sure not to put more trauma on his ribs. Sam curled up next to him and rested a gentle hand on the dip of his brother's stomach.

Jensen took in the sight of the twins, giving them both a small smile.

"Can I get you two water? And you can sleep if you need to," he offered. He pulled out the clothing the twins wore the other night, setting it on the corner of the bed in case they wanted to change into those clothes.

"Too tired and in pain to change," Jared grumbled half-heartedly, trying to get as comfortable as he could. "But water would be good." 

Sam stood to grab one set of clothes and changed as quickly as he could in the bathroom and immediately curled beside his brother again. 

"Do you have any painkillers?" Sam asked, lacing his fingers with his brother's lovingly.

Jensen nodded and went to the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of Tylenol and two bottles of water from the kitchen. He returned to the bedroom and watched fondly as Sam tried his best to cuddle up to Jared without hurting him. 

"Hey, when you guys are hungry, let me know, okay? I can order something." He set the pills on the nightstand closest to Sam, knowing he would want to take care of his brother.

Sam smiled shyly and helped his twin sit up to take four pills and then laid him back down, taking his hand in his own. 

"Thank you," Sam said quietly and looked directly into the older man's eyes. Honey green met candy apple for a few solid seconds before Sam turned them back down to his injured brother.

The pair fell asleep, hands still entwined.

\---------

Loud groans and whimpers of absolute pain made a crescendo in Sam's dream until his eyes finally opened, almost instantaneously widening at his writhing brother. Nightmares weren't uncommon for the two but neither had that bad of an episode. Sam gently shoved Jared's arm, trying to be as gentle as he could. 

"Jared! Jared, wake up," Sam croaked, voice dry and shaky with sleep and concern. It took a couple more pushes to get Jared awake, and when he woke, he gasped for air like he had been held underwater for too long. Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face, matting down his hair to his face. "You okay?" Sam asked urgently, sitting his brother up to take a drink.

Jensen rushed into the room to see Jared and Sam. 

"Jared... I think you should go to the hospital." He slowly made his way to the bed, frowning in concern at the beaten twin. "It'll help get that son of a bitch put away and you'll get the proper care you need." He let the curse slip out of pure anger for John and how he treated the twins.

"It was just a nightmare," Jared assured, absolutely paranoid. "Don't have health insurance anyway," he grumbled, swiping his sweaty hair back away from his forehead. He didn't want John finding about him and Sam's current situation. "Broken ribs have to heal on their own, anyway. I've had'm before," he sighed. He was sure he must have had some kind of internal damage after all the times his father had broken his ribs or collarbones, though.

Jensen tensed and shook his head. 

"Jared, please don't fight me on this. I'll take care of it. You can't heal on your own. You shouldn't have to," he pleaded. The situation was the first where he actually had to take care of someone and he didn't want to fail. He didn't want the twins to feel like everyone was the same, like they didn't have someone they could trust besides each other. "Please." His eyes flickered between each twin, green orbs swirling with genuine concern that nobody else had ever shown them.

Sam was rubbing Jared's arm and he frowned. Jensen was right. 

"Jared... We may never get this chance again," Sam mumbled, wanting only the best for his twin. Jared sighed heavily and nodded after a minute of working through the pros and cons. 

"It's gonna cost you a lot of money, Jensen," Jared said with a frown that matched his brother's. "You sure?"

Jensen nodded and looked at Sam. 

"I want you to get checked out, too, Sam. Just a precaution. I want you two to be healthy. You're safe here, I promise." He stood up and grabbed his keys. "Let's get to the car. Do you want me to carry you again or..." Jensen trailed off. Jared was uncomfortable when Jensen held him due to his ribs and he didn't want to hurt him even more.

"Nah, m'okay," Jared grunted as he gently maneuvered himself out of the bed. Sam was by his side in an instant. He kept a cautious hand around Jared's arm in case he were to fall on his way to the car.

\---------

It took two hours of waiting for the trio to be led to a room in the hospital. Another two hours went by as Jensen and Sam sat in black chairs adjacent to the hospital bed, waiting for Jared's x-rays and scans to be done. When the twin was finally seated in the bed that Sam had been staring at blankly, the doctor who led him in there began speaking.

"What happened?" the doctor asked, chart in hand. Jared and Sam eyed each other for a good minute until Jared finally spoke up. 

"I got in a fight with my dad," Jared said softly and for some reason, Sam decided to finally stand up for him and his brother. 

"No. It was no two-way fight. Two nights ago, my father made us go out and sell our bodies, but Jensen took us home so we wouldn't be out so late. He took us to school the next morning and when we came home, Jared found out he forgot his wallet and our father fucking beat him bloody!" Sam said almost too quickly, gulping in air at the end of his sentence. The doctor just looked at Jared and deep lines were set into his forehead before turning to Sam.

"Does your father ever beat you, Sam?" 

"Yes, but never as bad as Jared. He always stood up for me," Sam said, smiling sadly at his brother. 

"And you said he made you sell your bodies?" the doctor asked, just to be sure.

"Yes," answered Jared and he sighed, "ever since we were 13. He got fired and began hustling for money but it was too little and so, he decided we'd be the best money makers," he explained. The disgust on his face was obvious.

"Alright, I'll get one of our on staff police officers to talk to you one-on-one and both of you will need to be checked for any signs of sexually transmitted infections or any hemorrhages or tearing," the doctor said, almost as if he said that every day. 

Sam's eyes were wide in horror. 

"Can my brother be in there with me? For the whole... Check up thing?" he asked, fidgeting in his seat. 

"Can Jensen also be with us when the cop talks to us?" Jared asked.

"Yes, Sam, and no, Jared. It has to just be you and the police officer. I'll let you two know when the other doctor is ready to examine you," he said before walking out of the room.

Jensen looked at the two and lightly petted Sam's hair. 

"I'm proud of you for sticking up for your brother." He looked to Jared with a soft smile. "And you're very brave for defending your brother all this time. You two are so much stronger than anyone could ever realize. You're amazing kids," he kept his voice low and caring, not wanting anyone else to hear the intimate words they exchanged.

Sam's cheeks darkened, hazel eyes flitting between Jensen and the floor. Jared merely smiled tiredly at the older man and sighed once again when a different man entered the room. 

"Hi there, I'm the proctologist here at Mercy Hospital and I was told to check you two for possible tears, hemorrhages, and STIs. My name is Patrick and I promise it won't take long at all."

The new doctor closed the door and shut the blinds for some privacy. As he put on sterile gloves and got out what he needed from the kit he brought in with him, he informed Jensen and the twins on the procedure.

"You all can stay in here, or if you want privacy, you can ask the other two to leave, it is completely up to which one of you is getting this done. Now, when we begin, I will need you to take off your pants and underwear, doesn't have to be fully off, so I can examine your anus. Microtears aren't anything we would be worried about but bigger tears, hemorrhages, and any infections are what I'm going to be looking for. I have this thing here," the doctor said, wiggling a medical contraption non-threateningly, "and I'm going to insert it and I will be able to open up your rectum so I can look inside to check for the bad stuff. It'll only take five minutes, promise. After that, we'll get some blood work done as well."

Sam was shaking, scared out of his mind. 

"Sammy."

His name brought his eyes up to meet his brother's and watched as hips lis curved up into a reassuring smile. 

"I'll go first, you'll see, it's not bad," Jared said despite his own fear. What if he had an STI? What if he needed surgery?

"You're already in your hospital gown, Jared, so let me help you bend over the bed really quick," Dr. Patrick said calmly before he helped Jared into his new position and began. Jared's face contorted with slight pain but smiled reassuringly at his brother. The doctor got up from the small, circular stool and grabbed a couple tubes and q-tips. Jared jerked when he felt something swipe his insides but knew it was going to be okay. After the medical instrument was taken out, he had to put his name and date of birth on the small paper attached to the tube.

"It's fine, Sammy," Jared said after while Sam slipped his pants and underwear down over his long legs. Tears slipped down his cheeks but Jared sat back up on the bed and took his brother's hand. 

The same routine was made and the doctor left with the samples he took. Sam cuddled up next to Jared on the little hospital bed, tears no longer falling because of the gentle warmth that came from his brother.

Jensen sat in the chair next to Jared's hospital bed, watching the twins with a fond smile. 

"I'm glad you two have each other. It's really cute to see how close you are." He looked out towards the window, wondering if he should call in sick for a couple days so he could take care of the twins. 

Jared just chuckled at the blush that arose on Sam's cheeks and smiled warmly at Jensen. For the first time in his life, he felt like things were actually looking up.

\---------

After the blood drawing, police interview, and an overnight stay for Jared, all three went back to Jensen's house. It was only a couple of days later that they were informed neither of the twins needed anything done and didn't have any sexually transmitted infections. That news lifted a ginormous weight off of their shoulders. The mood darkened the next day, however, when the police told the twins his father was no where to be found. They knew he wasn't dead or anything; he must have known the police were involved somehow. The brothers were closer to one another than they were before, even if that was impossible, due to the new found terror of their father being missing. But over the week, nothing happened and Jared continued to get better. Jensen had bought them some clothes so they didn't have to wear his own constantly and the two wore the pajamas more often than not; they didn't have any at home. 

\---------

Jared woke up in the middle of the night, throat aching with thirst. He got up, the grey and white plaid pajama pants hanging low on his waist shuffled as he walked to the kitchen to get water. He didn't have a shirt on either--he had a tendency to get very hot where Sam would get cold. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jensen on the couch.

Jensen fisted his cock, eyes clenched shut and and mouth parted in pleasure. His dick was red and leaking precome, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat from the intensity of his session. A low moan slipped through his lips and he bit his lower lip, practically model-material.

Jared swallowed thickly, feeling his own cock grow as he watched the other man. He didn't know what to do; should he have gone back to bed or get the drink and pretend he didn't see anything? Jared clenched and unclenched his fists and licked his lips. Jensen was absolutely gorgeous and his dick matched him perfectly. Thick, long... Jared whimpered audibly and he covered his mouth as quickly as the sound came out. He was hoping he could sneak back to the bedroom without Jensen seeing him but he couldn't move. He was transfixed with the sight in front of him.

Jensen's eyes snapped open and he scrambled to pull the blanket over his body. 

"Shit, Jared, I'm sorry, I thought you were sleeping," he said, voice rough, and pulled his pajama pants over his cock and ran his clean hand through the mussed up hair.

Jared was flushed with embarrassment, the red barely visible on his tanned skin in the dark and his mind raced with what to say.

 _Hi, Jensen, I was just standing here watching you masturbate, no big deal_ , Jared thought sarcastically.

"I... I was just... Gonna get some water," Jared whispered, throat as dry as the desert. And when did it get so hot in there? He tried to nonchalantly cover his erection but it was obvious no matter what he did. The younger male scampered to the kitchen and quickly got water, and was about to retreat back to the bedroom when he looked back at Jensen. "I'm sorry," was all he could say before almost running back to the bedroom.

Jensen sat still on the couch, trying to register what had just happened.

 _I have to apologize to him. He shouldn't have to worry about walking around just because I got an itch_ , he thought.

He got up from the couch, still without a shirt because it was too hot to use one, and slowly made his way to the bedroom.

Sam was still sprawled out right next to Jared, sleeping so deeply the apocalypse couldn't wake him. Jared took that as an opportunity to slip his own hand into his sweatpants and tug his aching cock. Yeah, it was a little weird to be jerking off next to your brother but there wasn't a single thing they haven't witnessed each other doing or... Being forced to do. God, if Jensen was a client, Jared wouldn't even care. He gently and quietly lifted his legs up so his feet were in the air slightly and the hand he was using to stroke gathered some precome and slipped downward, a singular digit entering his hole. Jared fingered himself slowly, imaging it was Jensen.

"Fuck..." he whispered, opening his eyes to look at his twin to make sure he was sleeping but before he closed them again, he saw the figure in the doorway. Jared was locked in place, finger in his ass, nipples perky and such a soft, gentle pink. He finally got with the program and ripped his hand out of his pants and, in turn, covered himself with the blankets like Jensen did just a few minutes prior. Sam stirred but didn't wake up and that was the only good thing to come from that situation.

Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat and tore his eyes away from Jared's body. 

"I-I wanted to apologize for doing that out in the open." He cleared his throat, not sure how to take the sight of Jared masturbating, trying not to think about how tight the kid must be--

He shook his head to snap himself out of the vile thoughts. He didn't want Jared to think Jensen was just another asshole only after the twins for their bodies. And he was their teacher for fuck's sake. 

"I'll just go back to bed and pretend this never happened. You, uh... Just do whatever you want." He grabbed the handle, fully intending to close the door and bolt to the couch.

Jared got out of bed almost as quickly as his heart was racing and grabbed a loose hold of the man's hand. He didn't know what he was doing but before his brain could comprehend his actions, his lips were smashed against Jensen's in a heated, possessive kiss. He didn't know if Jensen felt the same way or even if he, himself, liked Jensen like that--Jared remembered reading something about how if someone saves an individual's life in some way, that individual could potentially become romantically attracted to them. But... Their situation was different.

Jensen's eyes widened in shock and he froze in his place. He wasn't sure if he should kiss back or push Jared away. 

_God, his lips are soft_ , he groaned inwardly.

He wondered if those men thought the same thing, and then he had the horrifying thought that Jared thought he owed Jensen in some way. He slowly pulled away, his face conflicted. 

"Jared... This can't happen. I'm not taking care of you and your brother in exchange for... That," he whispered.

Jared had felt his heart break when Jensen didn't kiss back and then felt it explode at his words. 

"It's... It's not like that..." Jared whispered, tears forming in his hazel eyes. Jared might be the stronger one, but he still had his weak moments.

"Jay?" Sam groggily mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Jared turned to look at his brother and sighed; why did he have to wake up right then? 

"Sorry," was all Jared could say before walking back to the bed and pulling his cold sibling close, the hurt on his face as obvious as the cracks in his heart.

Jensen was still rooted to his spot, looking at the twin curled up with his brother. 

"I... We'll talk about it in the morning Jared." He felt guilt bubble in him when he saw Jared's teary eyes. He wasn't sure how to deal with that. Not only was Jared underage and Jensen's student, Sam would feel so out of place. How the fuck was he going to handle it all?

Jared didn't look up at the older male, instead focusing his eyes on his sleeping brother. He was so ashamed and embarrassed. How could he have thought Jensen wanted him? He fell asleep with wet cheeks and dreamed of nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Jared woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pizza. He craned his neck to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand and sighed. Three PM. He sluggishly got out of bed, taking his water glass as well, and padded his way into the kitchen. A fresh pizza sat on top of the oven and Jared looked over to the dining room. Sam was already eating and smiling at Jensen and being too happy. Fuck happiness.

Jared grabbed a piece of pizza and put it on a ceramic plate and filled up his water cup before making his way to the kitchen table; he knew better than to eat anywhere else. Sam beamed up at him and took a sip of his own water.

“Hey, Jay! You sleep well?” he asked. Sam was much more hyper that afternoon. Jared grunted, signaling a yes, before ravenously biting into his pizza.

After he swallowed, without looking up, he said, “Thanks, Jensen.” No matter how angry or sad Jared was because of someone, he always had to say thank you. It was whipped into him as an automatic thing to do.

Jensen frowned and watched Jared. He hoped the teen would look up at him so he could apologize for the previous night. When Jared made no move to look at him, he decided to speak.

“So, Jay, you slept awfully late…” he trailed off and he offered Jared a sweet smile.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, hazel orbs flicking up to meet the older man’s for just a fraction of a second before they hit his plate again, bangs completely hiding them. 

“I heard you come back in last night. Did you have a bad dream?” Sam asked innocently, unknowing, and nibbled on his pizza.

“Nah, I was just thirsty,” Jared answered, smiling gently at his twin. “Did you sleep well, Sammy?” 

“Yeah, woke up real early today, too, and helped Jensen make pancakes!” he said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear and gazing at Jensen like he was some God. Jared got irrationally jealous and let out a little hum to acknowledge his brother’s statement.

“Were they any good?” Jared had no idea why was adding salt to the wound by asking more questions.

“Yeah!” Sam yipped, putting his pizza down to show how big the pancakes were. “They were this big! And Jensen let me put chocolate chips in mine! They were so good, I should have woken you up to try th—“

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Jared interrupted harshly and stood up with a little more force than necessary and stalked out of the dining room to the bathroom. The minute he got in the restroom, he started crying. He shouldn’t be jealous of his twin. It was innocent and Sam was _happy_ for Christ’s sake! Jared sat down on the closed toilet seat and put his head in his hands.

Jensen excused himself from the table and went to the bathroom to try and get Jared to actually talk to him. He knocked on the door and waited for the boy to open it. When Jared hesitantly did, Jensen’s mind shut off and suddenly he was kissing Jared’s lips and cupping the boy’s face, gripping his hips possessively.

Jared fully expected Jensen to come to the bathroom but did not expect the lips that would attack his own. The boy eagerly kissed back, though, fingers curling in the soft shirt that clung to Jensen’s muscular frame.

“J-Jared? Jensen?” Sam squeaked, the blush dark on his cheeks as he watched the two. He would never admit it, but his soft cock twitched happily at the sight. He knew it was wrong but his whole life was made of sin, so what did it matter?

Jensen pulled away from the kiss, his eyes wide on a face that looked like he was caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar.

“Sam, I…” he started, removing his hands from Jared’s body and took a step away from the teen. He really didn’t want Sam to get angry with him for kissing his brother.

“It… I…” Sam whispered, panicking slightly. “I… I thought you liked _me_ ,” he admitted, looking down at the floor. The hurt on Sam’s face nearly killed Jared. He half-ran over to his twin and cupped his cheeks.

“Hey, no, it’s not like that,” Jared cooed, stroking his thumbs over identical cheekbones.

“Well… What was that, then?” Sam asked, watery eyes looking into Jared’s. The other looked back at Jensen, needing help with an explanation. Jensen looked between them, torn because of what occurred. 

“I care about you both, I just… I don’t know what to do now,” he sighed.

“Do both of us,” Sam blurted and Jared’s eyes snapped back to his brother.

“Sammy…” Jared warned but couldn’t get the image out of his head. He pulled away from his brother and looked between Jensen and Sam. “I… I wouldn’t mind,” he whispered, heat rising to the surface of his cheeks. Jared liked the idea of Jensen having his way with him, and he trusted him with Sam. That was the biggest part.

Jensen couldn’t believe his ears; how many people dreamed of having sex with twins? And now two were asking _him_?

“I wouldn’t mind either,” he said lowly, voice becoming heady with lust. His dick was starting to harden at the thought of both twins whining to be fucked by him. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath.

Jared pulled Sam by the hand to lead them to Jensen and they dropped onto their knees in unison—years in prostitution embedding their synchronized movements into their brains—to hastily pull down the jeans the older man was wearing. Two pairs of hazel eyes longingly stared up at Jensen as they mouthed his underwear-covered dick. Jared and Sam were both becoming painfully hard but their years of conditioning told them not to touch themselves.

Jensen choked on his spit and grabbed onto the wall for support.

“Jay, Sammy…” he breathed, running his hands over their heads at the same time. “This should be in a bed,” he said as he cupped a cheek on each twin. The two exchanged looks and rose to their feet, walking as fast as they could to the bedroom. They stripped, Jared getting naked quicker due to him still being in pajamas, and once both boys were nude, they kneeled on the bed, waiting, eyes blown with lust.

Jensen walked in and closed the door, eyes never straying from the boys’ bodies. He stopped in front of Sam, cupping the younger’s cheeks and leaning in slightly.

“Never got to kiss you, Sammy.” He pressed his lips to Sam’s, the texture slightly softer than Jared’s lips. One hand slid down Sam’s face and moved to wrap around Jared’s waist. Sam blushed from the kiss; it was intimate and not at all like how he was treated the other times. He loved the sparks that were sent through his system, heat coiling in his lower belly. Jared was content to just watch, a grin plastered on his face like he had just found out what true happiness was. Seeing Sam so lovingly taken care of made Jared’s heart melt. Sam always took the worst of what their clients had to give and Jared thought it was because of his naturally shy and submissive personality. He always got slapped around and Jared couldn’t stop it because they needed to money. Needed to please their father.

But… That was in the past. They were safe there with Jensen.

As Jensen continued kissing his brother, Jared pushed the older man’s briefs down so he could begin gently suckling the head of his reddened dick. Jensen moaned into the sweet kiss, his hand moving to weave into Jared’s hair. He nibbled at Sam’s lower lip, wanting to taste. Wanted to pin the both of them down and eat their asses until they were both crying from pleasure.

“Want one of you to ride my cock and the other to ride my face,” he said against Sam’s lips. Jared felt chills rolls down his spine at the command and he pulled back, as did Sam.

“You can get fucked, Jay,” Sam said with a smile so sweet it could rot teeth.

“Rude,” Jared joked.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” the other twin whined but laughed anyway. They both flashed their grins towards Jensen and wiggled to the side of the bed so Jensen could lay down. 

“You have lube? I’d like to do it with that because I’ve only been able to have it used twice and it really burns without it,” Jared said quietly, thick cock hanging low on his thigh. Sam played with his own, slender fingertips gently stroking up and down the length.

Jensen watched the twins and reached over to get the bottle of lube he kept in the nightstand. 

“Of course, Jay. I’m gonna make sure both of you feel good,” he assured and opened the cap, licking his lips as the lube came out. “You know what would be amazing? If you prepped your brother, Sammy. Do you think you can stretch his ass good enough for me?” he purred at Sam.

Sam’s cheeks became baby pink and he bit his lip, nodding. Touching his brother wasn’t a rare occurrence but it still made him flush with embarrassment. Jared nodded his approval towards his twin and he laid on his back, pulling his thighs up against his chest. Sam hesitantly took the bottle and squirted some of the warming lube onto his fingers. He moved to sit in between the legs of his brother. A tentative finger prodded at his hole until it breached the puckered rim. He slowly moved his finger in and out, looking up at Jensen, eyes asking if what he was doing was good enough.

Jensen ran a hand over Sam’s back, encouraging the teen. It was possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. The older male leaned down to press his lips to Jared’s, skipping the foreplay and immediately ran his tongue across the teen’s lower lip to request entry. 

Sam slowly moved onto a second finger, gently twisting and scissoring them inside his brother. Jared moaned out loudly when his prostate was gently rubbed and he opened his mouth eagerly for Jensen. Their tongues slid against each other’s slowly, electricity flying through Jared’s body as a third finger was added. 

“Jensen… Need you…” Jared panted, body writhing with pleasure. Jensen pulled back only to groan at the delicious sight of Sam and Jared.

“I want you, too, Jay.” He laid down on his back, cock pulsing with anticipation. “Gonna ride me while Sammy sits on my face?” he cooed.

Jared nodded eagerly and almost banged his head against his brother from how quickly he sat up. The twins giggled and Sam crawled over to position his ass above Jensen’s mouth, cock dribbling precome down the shaft. Jared stared at Jensen’s member and bit his lip nervously; he was bigger than most of the men Jared had slept with and it only made his body hum with more arousal. He climbed on top of Jensen and took the base of his dick in his hand to gently guide the man’s enormous cock into his tight hole. Jared whined loudly, the stretch making ecstasy shoot through his body. Jensen groaned as he felt the tight heat slide down his dick. His hands slid up to cup each of Sam’s ass cheeks and pulled him downwards to trace his tongue over Sam’s pink pucker.

“Oh, f-fuck,” Sam sputtered. He had never been rimmed before and all he could do was press back against the man’s tongue and ride it. Jared was openly moaning with his brother, the sounds a symphony of mutual pleasure. Jared grabbed his cock and jerked it quickly, thighs shaking with every bounce.

Jensen’s tongue massaged and prodded at Sam’s hole while he groaned against the boy’s sensitive skin. His hips started jutting up into Jared, cock brushing against the teen’s prostate with every thrust.

“Unh, unh, ungh!” Jared whimpered repetitively, body absolutely on fire from how good he felt. Sam was also tugging his own cock in time with Jared, seemingly getting just as pleasured by Jensen’s tongue. Sam spread his thighs a little more and mewled, head falling forward. 

“J-Jen…” Sam breathed out, cock rutting up into his fist.

Jensen’s cock was pulsing within Jared, his mind blown by how much pleasure he was in. He wanted to feel Jared come around his cock and then he wanted to fuck Sam until he couldn’t see straight. The twins were going to be the death of him. His hands massaged Sam’s plump cheeks as his tongue worked at his hole, worshipping Sam’s ass with moans of praise for both him and his brother.

Jared’s moans became more high pitched and more staccato as his orgasm built within him. It was only a few more bounces before his cock exploded, cum shooting out, almost hitting Sam’s balls where Jensen’s neck would have been. Jared slowed his movements until he was merely seated on Jensen’s hard cock, drooling slightly. He had never felt so good.

“You… You wanna go, Sammy?” Jared asked, smiling at how quickly his twin’s head popped back up. Jared removed himself from the thick rod and Sam moved down Jensen’s body, turned, and grabbed hold of the man’s cock, slowly impaling himself despite no preparation.

“God,” Jensen hissed in absolute pleasure. Both hands went to Sam’s hips and he rolled the two of them over. “Can I take control, Sammy? I wanna watch you when I fuck you.” He ran his lips over Sam’s cheeks, his mind hazy with absolute need.

Sam nodded, almost delirious with pleasure. Jared sat back on his heels and watched his brother get fucked, lower lip being gnawed on by his teeth. It was a hot sight. What made it better was that Sam was enjoying it.

Jensen pressed his lips to Sam’s, letting the teen taste himself on Jensen’s lips. He started thrusting into the boy, keeping it lighter than how he fucked into Jared. Sam was just as tight as his brother and it made him crave release. The filthy thought of covering both boys with his cum only made him more desperate and Jensen picked up Sam’s leg and lifted it over his shoulder so he could fuck deeper into him.

Sam whimpered into their kiss, greedily lapping at the taste. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so amazing. The younger male cried out as Jensen angled himself to hit his prostate and he squirmed under him, trying to bring his ass back against the man’s slick cock, needing it like he needed air.

Jensen groaned and fucked harder into Sam, moving his lips away to look over at Jared. A thrill went through him as the teen watched the two have sex. 

“When I come, I want it to be on both of you,” he spoke through his ragged pants. “Can’t get enough of you two.” His free hand gripped Sam’s erect dick, beginning to jerk it in time with his thrusts. When Sam cried out in bliss, Jensen knew he hit that perfect spot and kept aiming for it, wanting to watch the teen come undone.

Jared nodded at what the older male said, but didn't take his eyes off of Jensen's cock pounding in and out of his brother. His eyes traveled up his brother's body to his face, grinning at the open-mouthed boy. 

"Fuck!" Sam yipped. He didn't know what to do with his hands. They went from gripping the sheets to scraping down Jensen's back, to gripping Jensen's bicep with a force unusual for a sixteen-year-old. It only took a few more thrusts before Sam was coming harder than he had ever come in his life.

Jensen groaned at the tightness around his cock. It took him everything not to let loose inside of Sam. He thrusted into Sam a few more times before slowly pulling out, enjoying Sam's satisfied face. 

"Can I get you two on your knees?" he asked and pumped his cock and watched the two of them, waiting for their decisions.

They nodded simultaneously and Jared was quicker to get on his knees than his twin. Sam was still a tad fucked out but he got to his knees as quick as possible and they stared up at Jensen with their bright hazel eyes expectantly.

Jensen sat on the edge of the bed, dick positioned between the both of them. 

"Wanna paint you two with my cum. Wanna mark you as mine," he growled possessively as he pumped his cock.

The two leaned up to gently lick at the head, hoping to help him along. They loved the idea of having Jensen's cum on their faces and they were almost needy for it. Sam tongued the slit as Jared flicked his tongue right below the curve of the crown. 

"Want your come, Daddy," Sam whimpered, eyes pleading.

Jensen was close to release when the tongues touched him but when Sam called him 'Daddy', he released without much of a warning besides a loud moan. His cum shot out of his cock and over the twins' faces, landing on their noses and lips.

Sam smiled as he pulled back so his brother could get some, too. The warm splashes of cum only served as a reminder of how safe they were. After Jensen was done shooting his load, though, just to be the little showoffs they they were, they licked the cum off of each other's faces, lips locking together to mix the taste. They pulled apart, a string of saliva attaching their lips until Jared licked it away. 

"Thank you," they both said, beaming up at the older male.

Jensen was staring down at the two, wondering how two teens were so arousing.

"Come here." He opened his arms and motioned for the two of them to sit on his lap, each getting a leg to sit on. When they were seated Jensen wrapped his arms around their waists. "Since we shared this time together..." He pressed a kiss to each of their shoulders. "Can I sleep in the bed with you two?" he chuckled.

"Nah, you only just fucked us and saved our lives. You can't sleep in your own bed," Jared teased but nodded. Sam shoved Jared out of slight fear of him talking back so hard he almost fell off of Jensen's knee and Jared lunged back, tackling his brother to the ground in good spirit. They wrestled for a bit until one foot accidentally pushed onto one testicle and Sam was pleading with Jared to forgive him.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine, Sammy," he groaned and got up to stumble into bed again, fucked out and tired from wrestling. "Jensen, this one starfishes at night so if you wake up covered in Sam, that's your problem," he laughed and yawned, Sam crawling up beside him.

Jensen chuckled lowly and laid down in his bed, groaning at how nice it felt after the weeks of sleeping on the couch. 

"Not sure I'd mind waking up with you two on me." He winked playfully and laid his head on his pillow. "G'night, Jay. G'night, Sammy." He pulled both of them in for a sweet kiss on the forehead.

Jared and Sam both laughed and draped corresponding arms over Jensen's muscular abdomen after Jared turned off the light. The three fell asleep entwined and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! The app I had it saved to wouldn't let me edit part of it directly on the app, so I had to type it out manually.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the trio ended up tangled together and Sam and Jared groaned when Jensen roused them awake for school. Each got in the shower then helped Jensen make breakfast.

"You know you're gonna spend like... Three times the money on groceries now, right? We're still growing and will probably eat you out of your house," Jared laughed as he stirred the pancake batter, Sam excitedly adding blueberries.

Jensen chuckled and rubbed Jared's back. 

"I save a lot by living in a small place. But don't worry about that, okay? You don't have to worry about money problems anymore. I want the both of you to focus on school." He kissed both teens on the forehead and took the pancake batter to start pouring some in the skillet.

Sam blushed at the innocently intimate gesture and Jared playfully shoved his brother, making kissy faces at him. Sam just get redder and pouted. Jared stopped teasing and just smiled warmly at his twin. He was so utterly happy. 

The pancakes were more delicious than they smelled and before the twins knew it, they were walking into school. At that point, the two started disliking school and liking home more, like normal kids.

Jensen had a smile on his face the entire day, constantly thinking about the twins. He was happy they were getting comfortable with their new lives and even happier that he was such a big part of it. When it was time for swim practice, he eagerly awaited the arrival of his two lovers.

The twins walked out to the pool area with the rest of their classmates, talking and laughing with their friends. Jared was interacting rather flirtatiously with one of his friends. Biting his lip, "accidentally" touching his hand. Jared couldn't help it, really. He had never been able to flirt before and the fact that the other was flirting back only gave him more courage to continue. He loved Jensen but their relationship with him was way beyond legal and he thought maybe he should dabble in their school's LGBTQ people.

They all sat on the bleachers, swim caps in their hands, Jared's knee bumping the other teen's.

Jensen's eyes scanned the team but they always ended up back to Jared and how close he was to his friend. 

"I want all of you to start on your laps. Jared, you come with me. I have to talk to you in my office." 

Sam's head popped up at the sound of his brother's name and he looked over at him. Jared looked just as surprised. 

"I'll talk to you later," Jared said to his friend, biting his lip and smiling. Jared knew Jensen would talk to him about what he was doing and he was excited about it.

Once the students were in the pool swimming laps, Jensen led Jared into his office, locking the door behind them. 

"What do you think you're doing, Jay?" he queried as he traced his finger's over the boy's back.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, standing still.

Jensen's fingers dipped down to trace along Jared's spine, stopping just above the crack of his ass. 

"Were you flirting with him, Jared?" He pressed up behind Jared and wrapped his free arm around Jared's waist, holding the teen there as his hand inched into the speedo. "Flirting with someone right in front of me?" he purred dangerously.

Jared's breath hitched and he melted into the man behind him. 

"So what if I was? Ain't like I can flirt with _you_ , Mr. Ackles," he replied, cock already hardening in his blue speedo. Jensen had bought the boys their own pairs and Jared had picked out a shiny blue speedo. "My peers would start questioning our relationship," he teased, wiggling his ass against the older man seductively. "Why do you care?"

Jensen leaned down to brush his lips against Jared's neck, fingers dancing along the teen's stomach while his other finger prodded at his pucker. He didn't push in, but he didn't remove it either. 

"You belong to _me_ , Jared. You and your brother are mine."

Jared knew Jensen meant no harm by those possessive words and that only fueled hours arousal more. If any other man had said that to him, he would have freaked out internally. 

Jensen took his hands away from Jared and pulled the teen to the desk. He forced Jared to bend over the desk, silently checking to make sure the teen was still okay. 

"I'm going to teach you a lesson. Spank that pretty ass then fuck the thought of that boy out of your mind," he growled. He pulled the speedo down slightly, letting it rest on Jared's thighs so it kept his legs together. Jared's bubble butt was exposed to the air and it was all his for the taking. The thought made Jensen's swim shorts tighten.

Jared moaned softly, legs shaking a tad with how good he felt. The squeak that slipped past his lips was embarrassing for a teen his size and his cheeks flushed bright red. 

"Really, _Mr. Ackles_? Spanking? I'm just a teen, I have hormones, so what I wanna bend over for Josh," Jared pushed, wiggling his ass slightly, almost mocking. "Maybe make out with him in his car, maybe go to his house after school..." Jared purred, arching his back, "maybe he'd bend me over like this, fuck me until I was yelling his name. What are you gonna do to stop it from happening huh, _Mr. Ackles_? Whatcha gonna do, _Daaaaddy _?" Jared mocked, spreading his legs a little more.__

__Jensen brought his hand down to spank Jared's perky ass, the sound echoing in the room but unheard by the students in the pool._ _

__"Not going to let some little shit touch my little boy," he hissed and gripped Jared's asscheek. "This ass is mine." He spanked the cheek that wasn't being gripped already. "Bet Josh can't fuck you like I can."_ _

__"Oh!" Jared gasped, dick leaking transparent precome onto the wooden desk. The second spank made him yelp in pleasure, grinding his hips for friction against his hard member. "Y-You sure? He's a lot younger than you. Could probably fuck me a lot harder and a lot longer than you. How old are you again? Old enough to need viagra every now and then, huh?" Jared insulted, heart thumping excitedly for the next smack._ _

__Jensen glared down at the boy's back and spanked him again, almost doubling the force and causing the boy's body to lurch forward from the blow._ _

__

__Jared bit down on his knuckle to keep from screaming, the pain of the spank going straight to his cock._ _

__"God... Daddy," he whimpered, rocking hips back, needy for his dick._ _

__"You have a mouth on you, don't you? Should fuck it so you stay quiet," he snarled, voice demanding respect. "You'd like that though, wouldn't you? Me fucking your throat till you're gasping for air?" He let go of the teen's ass and tugged back on the chestnut brown hair, forcing Jared to expose the skin of his throat. "Or..." He pressed his clothed erection against Jared's bare ass, leaning down to talk into the teen's ear. "I'll just fuck your ass so good, you'll scream my name and every one of your teammates will know that you're a slut for my cock."_ _

__The boy mewled when his hair was pulled and he kept humping back into Jensen, hoping to speed up the process of getting a cock in his ass._ _

__"You'd lose your job, old man," Jared instigated, "or what if the principal finds out and wants to fuck me in exchange for your job? Can't say I wouldn't exactly be opposed to getting him in my ass."_ _

__"You're _mine_. Nothing is changing that." Jensen dry humped Jared's ass, groaning at the contact of his hard dick against the teen's willing body. "Gonna fuck you right now till your hole is pink and puffy like a cunt." He stood up and undid his pants in a rush. His cock was to the point of throbbing with need. He hissed when his cock met the cool air. "Spread your ass for me, Jay," he commanded before he pulled lube from his desk drawer and rubbed it over his fingers._ _

__The dirty talk made Jared whine with want and he immediately did as he was told._ _

__"You have lube in y-your desk? You fuck other kids in here?" he asked, cheek laid flat on the desk from having to hold open his cheeks. "Maybe I'll sneak in here with Josh one day, "pretend" to accidentally find lube and he'd fuck me on this same desk right here," the teen mused, biting his lip, waiting for the big dick to impale him._ _

__Jensen halfheartedly smeared the lube across Jared's hole, pressing his blunt tip against the promising pucker. He once again leaned down to press his lips along the teen's neck._ _

__"The only kids I'm going to fuck in here are your brother and _you_ ," he emphasized the last word with a thrust of his hips, pushing into the teen's tight and poorly prepared hole. "Think josh can fill you like this? Make you cry and beg like my cock can?" he growled and ground into Jared, pushing his cock further inside the teen until it was completely slotted in Jared's tight heat._ _

__Jared cried out loudly despite their public setting and gripped the end of the desk until his knuckles turned white._ _

__"N-No, Daddy," he whimpered, defeated now that he had a cock inside him. He desperately moved back and forth, sliding the older male's dick in and out as quickly as he could. "Yours," he breathed, own rod leaking and red between his stomach and the desk._ _

__"Good." Jensen hooked Jared's leg with his arm and lifted it up so the leg was draped over the table, giving Jensen a better angle at Jared's prostate. "No one can fuck you like I can." He took control of the pace and the force, strong hands pinning the boy in place as he fucked in and out of his tight hole. "You're mine aren't you, baby boy?" he panted into Jared's ear._ _

__"Yes, yes," Jared groaned, crying out louder than he should have when his prostate was hit. "Yours, yours, _yours_!" he whimpered, senses in overload. "Please, harder, Daddy. I need it," Jared panted, drool forming a puddle around his lips, eyelids shut tight as he was fucked mercilessly._ _

__Jensen moaned into Jared's ear and continued to thrust, the moans spurring him on to keep fucking the teen._ _

__"You're so fucking loud, Jay. You're going to get us caught by your team mates." He slapped his hand over Jared's mouth and fucked harder into the teen, his hips bruising Jared's bubbly ass from the force. "I bet they'd all want a piece of this sweet ass after, want to come in it and fuck it until it's loose and fucked out like a pussy." He placed open mouth kisses along Jared's neck, orgasm within reach now._ _

__Jared had to breath hard in and out of his nose, tears slipping down his cheeks because it felt so good. His groans were only slightly muffled and his own climax built up, thick cock being continuously rubbed against the now slick wooden desk. The knock at the office door was all Jared needed before he was coming. Jared's eyes were shut so tightly, stars dancing across the blackened vision, breath trapped in his throat as he held back his pleasured screams._ _

__Jensen came into Jared and held in his groans. When the knock registered in his mind, he pulled out and rushed to pull his pants up, walking to the door and opening it just enough so the student could see him but not Jared.  
"What do you need?" Jensen asked in a stern and slightly husky voice._ _

__"Uh..." the student began, trying to peek past him. "The bell rang and we were wondering if we could change," he mumbled, still intrigued by Jensen's secretive behavior._ _

__Jared was still a dizzy mess, cum leaking generously out of his puffy hole, breaths coming in short pants. When he heard the other student talking, reality hit him and he scrambled up, hiding in the corner adjacent to the door so there was no way the kid could see him._ _

__Jensen nodded and squared up so his body was taking most of the way._ _

__"You can all go change. Please, leave us so we can finish speaking," Jensen said. Alan looked a little shocked but left to go change with the rest of his classmates._ _

__Jensen shut the door and turned to Jared, eyes scanning the naked and alert boy._ _

__"You okay, baby boy?"_ _

__"Y-Yeah... I just... You could've lost your job... Gone to jail... I-I don't wanna lose you," Jared sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes. "Me and Sam... We can't lose y-you," he whispered. They would be forced back into their father's home and Jared would rather be homeless with Sam, but they wouldn't last long._ _

__Jensen frowned and moved over to the naked boy, holding him close. "I'm not leaving you or Sam. We'll be more careful, Jay." He kissed the top of Jared's head and rubbed the teen's back, unaware of the other twin that entered the office._ _

__Sam's brows furrowed and his stomach dropped a tad. Did Jensen like Jared more than him?_ _

__"U-Um... Hey... Um... Should I wait outside...?" Sam asked, teeth worrying on his bottom lip. The two had obviously fucked and his cheeks heated up with slight sadness and embarassment from knowing._ _

__Jensen opened his arm for the other twin._ _

__"Come here, Sammy. You're part of this family, too." He rubbed Jared's back and pulled Sam in with his other arm. "Sorry, but I had to treat Jared a lesson," he chuckled playfully. "How were your laps, Sam?"_ _

__Sam huffed and hid his face in the man's clothed chest._ _

__"Tiring. Half of us didn't even hear the final bell," he mumbled, wet hair dampening Jensen's shirt. Jared laughed and fake pouted at his brother._ _

__"Awww, poor Sammy, had to do all that work," he teased and as a response, Sam shook his wet hair at his twin._ _

__"Don't fight with me, or I'll hide your clothes," Sam warned._ _

__Jensen chuckled and kissed Sam's head._ _

__"Jared, don't be so mean to your brother. I'm sorry we weren't there, Sam. It won't happen again." He pet the boy's head back and smiled at him. "Go change, Jared."_ _

__"M'kay," Jared said and left to change into his clothes._ _

__While Jared was changing, Sam stood awkwardly beside Jensen._ _

__"D'you like him more than me?" he asked quietly, head downwards, hazel eyes trained on the tile below him. Cheeks flushed red, he felt embarrassed for asking but his heart was in his stomach and he had to know._ _

__Jensen frowned and tilted Sam's head up so the teen was looking up at him._ _

__"No, Sammy. I care about both of you equally." He leaned down to press a sweet kiss to the boy's lips. "Not going to pick favorites because you're both equally amazing," he assured._ _

__Sam felt butterflies erupt in his belly and Jensen's sweet words did nothing to stop the red from building over his tan cheeks._ _

__"Okay," he whispered and a clearing of a throat made him pull back._ _

__Jared stood, arms crossed with a smirk._ _

__"You ready to go, Sam?" Jared asked._ _

__"Mhm!" Sam said and walked toward his brother so they could walk together to their last classes. Jensen looked at the boys fondly as they left and his heart thumped in his chest._ _


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmm, this spaghetti is _so_ good, Jensen, thank you," Jared groaned. The three sat around the kitchen table, happily munching on garlic bread and spaghetti.

"Thank you, Jared," Jensen replied and ate some food off of his plate, licking his lips clean of tomato sauce. "How do you like it, Sam?" He smiled at the teen, mood content.

"It's good," the boy said, biting into a meatball. Despite Jensen's earlier reassurances, Sam couldn't help feel left out. Jared was always the more charismatic one out of the two in general and it made him jealous. He swallowed and twirled his spaghetti on his fork mindlessly, unknowing of the pout gracing his plump lips.

Jensen shared a look with Jared and raised an eyebrow. 

"Sammy, what's wrong? Is it about what happened earlier?" He patted his lap for Sam to take a seat.

Sam felt like a little kid sitting on Jensen's lap so he stayed put. 

"No, just tired," he lied, biting at his bottom lip. "I should do my homework, thank you for dinner, Jen," he said and got up, grabbed his plate, and got a container to put his leftovers in. After he stuck it in the fridge, he solemnly went to their bedroom. 

Jared frowned and set down his fork. 

"Do you wanna go talk to him or should I?" he asked.

Jensen frowned and watched Sam leave.

"Maybe you should. You two are a lot closer. I'll take care of the dishes," he assured as he stood and collected the rest of the plates.

"Alright," Jared said and stood, walking over to the shared bedroom. "Sam..." he whispered, seeing the form under the covers in the dark. "Sammy, c'mon, don't be like this," he said, turning on the light. He crawled in beside his crying brother and wrapped his arms tight around him. 

"H-He likes you more th-than me... I know it," Sam whimpered, shoving his face into the pillow.

"Sammy, he likes both of us. You ever see the way he looks at you?" Jared asked and Sam shook his head. "He looks at you like you're the only thing in the world. To be honest, it makes me a little jealous," Jared admitted, smiling warmly at the soft huff of a laugh that came from his brother. "He looks at you like," Jared began twirling his twin's hair soothingly, "you're his everything. He has heart eyes when it comes to you."

Sam sniffled but relaxed more into his brother. 

"Y'think so?"

"I know so."

Jensen waited outside the room and listened to the twins' conversation. 

"I care about you both, you have to know that, Sammy." He stepped into the doorway, frowning at the boys. "Just because I sleep with one and not the other doesn't mean I care about one any more than the other," he said and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the two of them.

Sam sat up and untangled himself from his brother's grasp and wiggled forward to hug Jensen. 

"I'm sorry," the teen mumbled, nuzzling is nose into the crook of the older man's neck. 

"I hate not seeing you happy, Sam," Jared said quietly, reaching out to gently stroke at his twin's back. The other didn't say anything but sniffled, visibly relaxing at the physical contact of both people.

Jensen rested his head on Sam's and kissed the boy's hair. 

"It's okay, baby boy. I care about both of you so, so much," the older man whispered, more so to both twins because he truly did care the same amount for both boys.

Sam nodded and kissed Jensen's neck affectionately. He'd been the more insecure one out of the pair, always following in Jared's footsteps. He didn't mind it, liked having his twin stand up for him and take care of him, but this new life of theirs had him questioning himself.

Jensen made a small noise of approval and slipped his hand under Sam's shirt, rubbing soothing circles on the small of the boy's back. 

"You two are very important to me," he murmured into the silence. Sam smiled and kept up the gentle kisses. 

"Thank you, Dad," he whispered. He was too comfortable to notice what he called Jensen. Sure, he had called Jensen "daddy" but never "dad". The twins lacked a proper role model in their lives and their swim coach filled that spot. Jared's eyes had widened and he held his breath, unsure of what Jensen was going to do. What if he kicked them out? What if calling him dad was too far over the line?

Jensen heard the name and his heart skipped a beat. He had never been so responsible for such fragile lives and it warmed his heart.

"You're welcome, baby," he smiled over at Jared, easing the older twin and assuring that it was okay to call him dad.

Jared sighed with relief, talking big breaths of air. It seemed like he had been holding his breath forever. Sam's head perked up and he raised an eyebrow at his twin, completely unaware. 

"You... You called him Dad," Jared began and with the look of pure terror on his brother's face, Jared had to hurry out, "it's okay! He's not mad, he's not mad, I promise."

Jared relaxed only slightly and looked up at the older male. 

"Y-You sure it's okay that I call you Dad? I mean... What if that makes it weird during sex?" Sam murmured, hiding his blushing face into the t-shirt Jensen was wearing.

Jensen chuckled and ran his hand down to rub Sam's inner thigh. 

"It's okay, I'm okay with it." A sly grin spread across his lips as he watched the teen shiver in his lap. "You two are my baby boys."

Sam whimpered and felt his dick pulse from the heat that coiled in his belly. 

"S-So, if I told you, 'Dad, come inside me', you wouldn't be w-weirded out?" he asked, never looking up.

"Or, 'Dad, spank me harder'?" Jared added, hand subconsciously rubbing at his cock through his sweatpants.

Jensen purred and his dick hardened underneath Sam's ass. 

"Both are okay, promise." He ran his hands up Sam's chest and back, the one on his chest moving up to tweak a nipple. "I didn't take care of you today, Sammy," he whispered and leaned in to press open mouthed kisses on the teen's neck.

Sam gasped at the sensations and whimpered.

"Can I t-touch myself, Dad?" he asked, still sticking to the old rules he followed; he did break it before but he was in such a pleasured state, he couldn't control himself. In the teen's past, needing permission to do anything that would remotely make him feel good sucked, but with Jensen, it was slightly exciting. He knew Jensen would make him feel good in the end, and he trusted him.

"No, let me do this." Jensen started rubbing the cup of Sam's crotch through the teen's pants. "And you-" his green eyes flickered up to Jared, who was also rubbing his own dick, "-you don't touch yourself either," he demanded.

Sam whined but kept his hands off of himself, trading that for wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck. Jared grumbled but placed his hand at his side, leaning back against the headboard to watch the pair. Jared was envious of Sam. Guys loved the shy boy in bed and Jared just couldn't be that.

Jensen kissed Sam's lips softly before pulling away to look at Jared. 

"I'm not going to leave you out just yet, baby." The older male got up to grab a box from his closet that contained a ring of silicone and a few other items. He smirked at Jared, enjoying the fact that the teen had no idea what was coming.

Sam whined from the loss of contact and Jared's eyebrow raised in curiosity, then even _his_ cheeks became rosy. A cock ring, a camcorder, and some type of penis vibrator. A weird long thing with a tube attached to what looked to be the vibrating part. He gulped but was nonetheless excited. 

"W-What are those?" Jared asked.

Jensen neared the teen, a sinful smirk on his lips. 

"Undress, Jay. I'm going to make sure you feel good while I take care of, Sammy." He looked over at Sam and gave the boy a wink.

Jared slipped off his sweatpants, no briefs adorning him underneath. He folded the pants and got up to put them on the dresser before stripping his shirt and folding it as well. Sam stayed sitting near the edge of the bed, his jeans--kid never got comfortable until it was time to sleep--still on his legs as well as the shirt on his abdomen. 

"What are those?" Jared asked again, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Something to make you feel good. If you're uncomfortable, just tell me and we'll stop." Jensen beckoned the teen over to a loveseat that faced the bed, right next to a bookshelf. "Just relax. I'll take care of you," he cooed as the teen sat down.

Jared hesitantly made his way over to the chair, scared but trusting. He sat and Jensen lubed up the black silicone ring, Jared's cock and balls, then gently slid it on. It was a tight fit that made Jared hiss, but it wasn't too painful. Next, Jensen slipped the rubber tube onto the teen's shaft. He pushed a button three times on the long wand and the head of it began vibrating, the thrumming vibrating the rubber in turn. Jared whimpered in pleasure and Jensen carefully laid the the vibrator down on Jared's thigh, got some soft rope from the box and tied it securely to the boy's thigh so it wouldn't fall off. On a small remote, he turned the cock ring on to its highest setting as well, leaving the remote well out of reach. Then, Jared was handed the camcorder and was warned that if the video was shaky, he'd be punished. The final touch was a heart-shaped ball gag that was lovingly placed in Jared's mouth and clipped behind his head. 

Jensen took a step back to admire his handiwork and cup Jared's cheek. 

"You aren't going to touch yourself. You're going to sit and watch like a good boy and when we're done, we'll take care of you."

"O'ay suh," Jared said, his "okay sir" muffled by the gag and he held the camera as still as he could, pointed at the bed. 

Jensen pecked the boys lips and started for his bed, stripping clothes along the way. 

"Sam, strip for me," the older man demanded in a light but still authoritative voice.

Sam was blushing furiously, the sight of his tortured brother turning him on more than it should. He stripped slowly, shyly, and whimpered as his leaking cock was rubbed by his underwear as he pulled them down. Soon, he was naked and kneeling on the bed.

Jensen ran a hand over Sam's back and kissed a trail down Sam's spine. 

"You're such a good boy, Sammy. You know what good boys get?" He cupped the globes of Sam's ass and gently massaged them, pulling them apart to expose Sam's pucker. "They get rewards. What do you want Sammy?" he purred as a thumb brushed over the teen's hole.

Sam's breaths came out in tiny pants and he whimpered, sticking his ass in the air more, ending up on his hands and knees. 

"A r-reward, Dad. A-Anything," he stuttered and his cock dribbled out more precome when he heard the cry of his twin when the teen climaxed.

" _Fuuhhhhh!_ " Jared yelled, trying not to squirm so he wouldn't shake the camera. Jensen just smirked towards the camera and dipped down to run his tongue over Sam's hole. 

"Do you see your brother, Sammy? He just came without permission." Jensen licked down to Sam's taint, giving it a suck and soaking in the moan it pulled from the teen. "That's why I'm not eating his ass like I'm about to eat yours."

Sam shuddered and pushed his ass back up against the man's face. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Sam whispered, licking his parched lips. Jared was still slightly struggling, his spent cock vibrated to the point that tears were falling down his cheeks.

Jensen got up and lowered the vibrations on Jared's cock until they were a faint hum before going back to Sam to start flicking his tongue over the boy's hole. 

"Do you like watching your brother get off, Sammy? Look at him," he said lowly. He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted the fruity gel onto his fingers. He then prodded Sam's ass, pushing the first finger in.

"Y-Yes!" Sam squeaked, opening his eyes--when had they closed?--to watch his brother writhe in the chair. Tears darkened the ball gag's strap and Jared was breathing harshly through his nose. The other twin just stared cock throbbing as he soaked in every detail. "Dad... Please... Daddy, I-I want you," Sam said quietly, pushing his ass back against the finger.

Jensen kissed along Sam's shoulders and neck, his finger being joined by another one. The two scissored and stretched the teen's hole and Jensen cherished the squeaks and mewls coming from the boy.

"Gonna be a good boy for me?" he purred against Sam's skin. "Gonna let daddy fuck your sweet ass while your brother records?" Jensen pulled his fingers out and flipped Sam over onto his back; he wanted to see the boy when he came undone.

Sam yipped when he was flipped over and he lowered his head to the soft comforter. He felt the fat head of the man's dick squish against his ready hole and when his back arched and his jaw dropped open to let out a high pitched cry, his eyes made contact with the camera. Of course, red blanketed his face and he willed his back down to the bed so he'd be facing upright again.

Jensen cupped Sam's face, thumb running along the teen's lower lip. 

"You look so pretty, Sammy. So pretty." He began pushing more of his cock into him, reveling in how good he made the teen feel.

Sam's lower belly curled with flames deep inside, tight heat stretching nicely around Jensen's big dick. 

" _Oh_ ," he groaned when his prostate was rubbed against while the man still pushed more in. "More o-of that, please," he whispered, tongue darting out to lap longingly at the man's thumb, suckling just on the tip seductively. 

Jensen hummed at the sight and lifted one of Sam's legs over his shoulder. The angle was sure to be perfect for hitting Sam's prostate.

"You're such a dirty little boy, taking my cock so nicely while your brother records and watches. Do you have anything to say?" Before Sam managed to speak, Jensen thrusted his hips forward and into the velvety sinful heat.

"Ah-I, fu-uck, J-Jen... Wa-an-t..." Sam stuttered and slurred, face and neck bright red, a sheen of sweat making his skin shine like deep gold. "H-Har... More... Je-Oh! Fuck! Please, D-Daddy," he cried, back arching just in time to see Jared shoot another load. Two layers of cum covered the screaming teen's chest and thighs and Sam wanted to lick it all off. With his hazel eyes, blown with lust, he looked up at Jensen again and clawed at his chest.

Jensen growled and slammed his cock into the teen, his impending orgasm encouraging the increase in pace and force. The room echoed with cries of pleasure and the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

"Come for me, baby, let me see you come for me," Jensen demanded through his husky voice.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Sam verbalized. It was down to sounds at that point; he could barely form coherent sentences. He wrapped his hand around his pulsating dick and it only took a few strokes before he was coming all over his chest, hole squeezing down roughly on the rod being shoveled into him. Another frantic yelp came from across the room where Jared sat. The third forced orgasm had overcome the twin; he was covered in come and a visibly shaking, hands still as they could be. "Thank you, Daddy," Sam panted.

Jensen emptied into Sam with a groan, reaching a shaking hand over to turn the remote to Jared's vibrating cock ring off.

"You're welcome, baby boy," Jensen whispered and pressed opened mouthed kisses along Sam's neck, trying to catch his breath. When he evened out his breathing, he got up to switch off the wand vibrating Jared's cock. "You okay, Jared?" Jensen asked, concern in his emerald eyes. 

Jared almost dropped the camera at the feeling of absolute tranquility washing over him. He nodded weakly and set the camera down. 

"Yah, um goo'," Jared assured, using his hands to wipe his teary eyes. "'An you'tay thi' thin' ou'?" Jared asked, wanting the gag out of his mouth. Drool was dripping down his chin and to his neck; it was actually kind of embarrassing.

Jensen nodded and removed the gag, setting it down in the box by Jared's feet.

"You did so well, Jay," he praised and wiped the boy's mouth and gave him a fond smile. "We're all a little dirty. What do you two say to a bath?" He looked between Jared and his fucked out twin on the bed.

Sam nodded his head as slow and with as little movement as possible, mouth still open as he came down. 

"Yes, please," Jared said for the both of them and winced. His voice was rough from the yelling. "That would be good... And, thank you," he added, looking lovingly up at the older male.

Jensen turned to Jared and gently kissed the teen's forehead.

"You're welcome." He picked Jared up and carried him to lay next to his brother. "You two stay here while I go run the bath. Gotta get it nice and warm for my twins." He combed his fingers through each boy's hair and gave them both gentle smiles before going to the bathroom.

Jared cuddled next to his brother, getting still slick cum on his twin's side and the comforter. 

"Tired," they both said to each other at the same time and each laughed weakly. When Jensen came back into their room, the twins got up slowly, Sam grunting slightly at the soreness of his hole but as he felt something slimy drip down his thighs, his face flushed bright red. The two got into the bubble bath and immediately relaxed.

Jensen changed the sheets while the twins soaked, joining them once the bed had fresh linens. 

"Hey, you two," he greeted as he slid into the large bath tub. A smile adorned his face as he pulled the twins to his side. He would never get tired of this.

Jared was already asleep, head lolled to the side as he snored quietly. He snorted awake when he was pulled close but just rested his head back down on Jensen's shoulder and slept. Sam's eyelids were halfway closed and the boy was soaking in the solid warmth next to him and the warmth around his slim but fit body. 

"Love you," he murmured, resting his head on the man's other shoulder, not caring that he was falling asleep.

Jensen's body filled with warmth that didn't come from the water or the bodies next to him. The words, sweet and quiet, made him stop for a moment and stare down at Sam.

"Love you, too. Both of you." He gently kissed each boy on the head. He knew that it was true. He cared about the twins, loved them. They were like a family.

After a while, the brothers were taken out of the tub and dried off, practically ragdolls with their body movements. It was only eight o'clock when they were placed into bed and they slept until the next day, 11 AM.

\---------

"Ugh," Jared groaned, head aching from lack of water. 

"Don't wanna get up yet," Sam answered, rolling over and falling right back asleep.

Jensen walked into the room carrying a tray of breakfast food. 

"Wake up, both of you. It might be Saturday, but I don't want you two wasting the day sleeping. You've slept for more than twelve hours." He set the tray on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed.

Jared huffed and peeked up at Jensen from behind his bangs. 

"You wore us out last night, it's your fault," he mumbled eyeing the food. Sam beside him was breathing evenly, still asleep. "Sam, wake up," Jared grunted and sat up, nudging the teen's back with his hand. An arm flew out and swatted at him but Jared just pulled on the arm to flip Sam over. 

" _Tired_ ," Sam whined, looking up at Jared and then at Jensen. The teen sat up and rubbed at his sleepy eyes with a yawn. Jared stretched and got the tray, bringing it in between him and his brother. 

"Thank you," Jared said and grabbed at a piece of bacon. "Are we doing anything today?"

Jensen smiled fondly at the two, a hint of paternal pride welling up in his chest at how comfortable the twins were now. They didn't beg to eat or flinch when he moved anymore. They trusted him. And after last night... They loved him. 

"Well, I have to go grocery shopping later. We're dangerously low on bacon and spinach," Jensen chuckled because the twins seemed to absolutely love eating healthy and unhealthy all at the same time. "So, if you would like to come with me, you can."

"Yeah!" they both chirped and grinned up at their surrogate father.

"Can we get candy?" Sam asked.

Jared rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Whenever..." Jared began but trailed off, smile faltering, "whenever we could keep a tiny bit of extra money, I'd buy Sam those sour gummy worms," Jared whispered, looking over at his twin. "His favorite."

Sam was blushing as he spoke, "I'd have to eat them all on the way home from the store because we couldn't risk our dad finding out."

Jensen pet Jared and Sam's hair back with an affectionate smile. 

"Yeah, you guys can have candy. Just make sure you brush your teeth after. Don't want cavities." He kissed the boy's foreheads. "You know you're safe here, right?" he asked them.

"Mhm," Sam said as he munched on a piece of toast.

"Yeah," Jared agreed, leaning up just enough to kiss Jensen softly on his lips. "Thank you for everything," he whispered before pulling back to enjoy an orange Jensen had placed on the tray.

Jensen nodded and yawned, still tired as well from the night before. 

"You're welcome, Jay." He stood to get dressed for the day, not bothering to leave the room as he changed since the twins had seen his body already.

Sam was happily eating, oblivious to the god in their bedroom. Jared held the orange slice up to his lips but didn't eat it, just stared instead.

Freckles dotted the strong shoulderblades of the man, and for a second, Jared got a nice look at his ass. It wasn't bad. It was muscular just like the rest of him. It wasn't until Sam had repeated his name for the third time when Jared snapped out of it. 

"Jeez, you practically had hearts for eyes," Sam teased.

"Bitch," Jared murmured and playfully glared at his brother as he bit the fruit.

"Jerk."

Jensen chuckled quietly at the small debate before pulling a shirt over his head. 

"Sammy, stop teasing your brother. I think it's cute." He turned to them and smiled. "I have heart eyes for you two, too," he joked playfully.

Jared laughed and made kissy faces at the older man. Sam was just blushing like always.

"Can... Can we get ice cream, too? I've never had any," Sam admitted. Candy was cheap so that's all the luxury they could afford.

Jensen's eyes widened in surprise at the boy's admission. 

"You've never had ice cream?" His mind was racing in anger for their father and sympathy for the kids. "I'll take you out for ice cream so you can try it and see what flavors you like," he promised. Jensen walked over and placed a kiss on each boy's forehead. "You deserve a treat."

Sam almost tipped the tray over when he shot out of bed to hug Jensen. Jared yelped and caught the falling bacon but couldn't be mad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sam squealed excitedly. His enthusiasm warmed Jared's soul. It was nice to see him happy. Hopefully, it would last.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some good ole' fluff. Drama in the next chapter, though!

Sam had never seen so many flavors of ice cream. Oreo, butterscotch, pecan, birthday cake, strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, coffee... There were so many! 

"How many can I try, Dad?" Sam squeaked, hands flat on the surface of the glass, fingers splayed widely across the surface as he stared into the big tubs of ice cream. Jared was beaming the entire time. It was more of a treat to see his brother happy than ice cream could ever be.

Jensen smiled at the twins and looked at the person behind the counter. 

"Could they get a sample of all the flavors please?" The looks on their faces were heartwarming and Jensen vowed to keep the freezer loaded with ice cream if this was the result. "Just tell the man which one you two want to try first," he told the boys.

The teen worker looked shocked and a little annoyed that he had to give them every flavor. He looked at Sam with sympathetic features; Jared knew that look. Since Sam was so shy or was excited by little things, people often thought he was mentally challenged. 

"Don't look at him like that," Jared growled. Sam turned and frowned. 

"Stop bein' so mean to people, Jay," Sam whined.

"Yeah, Jay," the worker echoed, raising a brow, smug smirk on his thin lips. Jared walked up to the counter and leaned in close. 

"Listen here, asshole, you will _not_ chastise my brother," Jared hissed low under his breath. He stood easily five inches taller than the worker and the teen cowered when Jared leaned forward more. "Got it?" Jared asked, silent threats in his words. The clerk just nodded once sharply, scared. "Good," Jared said before leaning back and plastering a smile on his face. "Can I try the pecan and birthday cake first, please?" 

\---------

After about twenty minutes of trying flavors, Jared settled on two scoops, one plain vanilla and one chocolate in a cup. Sam begged Jensen--although Jensen didn't put up much resistance--to let him get three scoops in a waffle cone with the chocolate dipping and sprinkles. Of course, Jensen said yes and Sam squeaked with happiness when he was handed the ginormous dessert. He had chosen birthday cake, pecan, and vanilla. Jared was happily scooping small spoonfuls into his mouth while Sam enthusiastically licked his own. 

"Thank you so, so much, Jensen!" Sam exclaimed, grinning as brightly as the sun shines up at Jensen. Jensen smiled at Sam and ruffled his hair. 

"You're welcome, kiddo." He handed money over to the cashier, a bit smug at how cautious the teen looked as Jared watched. When they left the ice cream parlor Jensen grinned over at Jared. "You're great. I'm proud of you for standing up for your brother. The kid looked like he was going to implode from fear," Jensen chuckled.

"I don't take lightly to people who think my brother isn't normal. Well... He's not, I mean look at that hair!" Jared teased and poked at Sam's head. The twin had a mouthful of ice cream and he had to swat with his free hand. Jared just laughed and quit the teasing. "But, yeah, he means the world to me and I want to protect him for as long as I can," Jared whispered, eyes trained on his happy twin the entire time. Jensen nodded and smiled fondly at Jared. 

"You are both very important to me," Jensen murmured so others couldn't hear. "And I'll protect both of you. Forever," he promised. When they reached the car, he opened the door for the twins so they didn't have to take their hands off of the ice cream.

Jared and Sam got in at the same time, and one buckled the other's seat belt so it wasn't so awkward doing it themselves. 

"So, grocery store?" Jared asked, almost done with his ice cream. Sam was already halfway done with his cone at that point.

Jensen nodded and started driving to the store. 

"I'm going to get three flavors of ice cream. You two gotta agree on them, alright?" He looked at them in the rearview mirror, feeling more like a father than a lover.

"Alright! What kinds do they have at the store?" Sam asked, popping the last bit of cone into his mouth. 

Jared finished off the last of his own ice cream and held onto the empty cup as they drove. 

"I doubt they have 64 flavors at the grocery store, though," Jared added.

"We'll look at the flavors they have at the store, okay?" Jensen smiled and parked in the parking lot. "Let's go, kiddos." He got out and looked around for a grocery cart, chuckling at the thought of the twins sitting inside with the food. Jared found a trashcan and threw away his empty cup before the three set off into the store.

Sam and Jared followed like ducklings following their mother and grinned as Jensen picked up fresh foods. They got to the ice cream section and Sam eagerly looked at all the flavors. 

"They have coffee flavored! I kinda liked that one! Can we get it?" Sam asked, body practically vibrating with excitement. Jensen nodded and grabbed a pint of the coffee flavored ice cream, looking back at the twins for the next option. 

"How about you pick one Jared? And I can get the last one," the older man suggested. Jared thought for a moment then grabbed the plain vanilla, putting it in the cart. He felt like royalty; Jensen was treating him and his brother better than they had been treated in their entire lives. Letting them get ice cream and candy made the two happier than anything. 

"Thank you, Jensen," Jared and Sam both said, hugging the man from either side.

"You're welcome, cuties." He ruffled their hair with affection and refrained from giving them sweet kisses; that would look _very_ bad to onlookers. He'd have to wait until they got home. Jensen grabbed a pint of rocky road for himself and put it in the cart. "Ready to move on?"

"Yep!"

"Mhm!"

They spent another 30 minutes in the store, Sam grabbing two bags of sour gummy worms on the way to the checkout. When the total for their groceries appeared on the screen, Jared's eyes widened and Sam squeaked low in his throat. 

"I'm so sorry it cost you that much," Jared whispered. 

"I can put back my ice cream and gummy worms. That'll help, right?" Sam asked.

Jensen hushed the boys and gave them small smiles. 

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about the money. I promised you that you two wouldn't have to worry about that stuff anymore," he assured as he handed his debit card to the cashier.

Sam was physically anxious and Jared held his anxiety inside his head. It still felt weird having money actually _spent_ on _them_. They helped Jensen with the groceries into the trunk and helped him take them into the house as well. The minute everything was away, Sam eagerly grabbed the coffee flavored ice cream and got out a bigger bowl than he should have and scooped a ridiculous portion into it. The incredulous look from Jared made him laugh. 

"What? I only just discovered what it tasted like today, don't expect me to have self control," Sam defended.

Jared just huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes. Jensen chuckled and got out the ingredients he needed for dinner. 

"Stop teasing your brother, Jared. And Sammy, don't eat too much because you'll ruin your appetite." He didn't know why he suggested that Sam couldn't eat the ice cream and dinner; both boys had incredible appetites considering they didn't eat much before Jensen took them in.

Sam whined but stopped scooping, happy with what he had anyway. He put the ice cream back and grabbed a spoon to hungrily dig into his dessert. He almost dropped the bowl when a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Ow, shit, shit, shit!" Sam yelped, setting down the bowl on the counter. "My _head_ ," he gritted out, pressing his hands to either side of his head. "What the hell?"

Jensen shook his head and went to Sam's side, rubbing the top of the boy's head. 

"That's called brain freeze. That's what happens when you eat cold things too fast. Go like this." He pressed the pad of his thumb to the roof of his mouth, a known trick to get rid of brain freeze.

Sam looked up at Jensen with a pained expression but followed his example. Relief soon washed over his features and he slowly took his thumb out of his mouth. The whole time, Jared was laughing; he knew what Sam was experiencing so he knew he didn't worry. Sam threw a pout his twin's way and Jared wiped at his teary eyes. 

"Sorry," he chuckled, moving to Sam's side to ruffle his hair and poke his sides before taking a spoonful of Jared's ice cream and swallowed it a little too quickly as well. Soon, Jared had his thumb at the roof of his mouth, groaning at the pain while Sam laughed.

Jensen chuckled and kissed both of their foreheads. 

"What am I going to do with you two?" he asked with a fond smile. A memory of a few nights ago appeared in Jensen's mind, when Sam said 'I love you' in a sleepy, fucked-out state. The memory made his smile wider. The words weren't said after that night, but Jensen still felt good about it. Actions were stronger than words, after all.

Jared let out a chuckle anyway at the predicament. He leaned upward the mere two inches and kissed Jensen softly before whispering against his lips, "You could make us some food." Jared's stomach growled right on cue and Sam just smiled lovingly at the two as he ate his ice cream.

Jensen chuckled and pet Jared's hair back.

"What are you two hungry for? I'll let you pick tonight." He dipped his finger in Sam's ice cream and poked the teen's nose, leaving a dot of cream on the skin. Jensen grinned at the sight.

Sam giggled at the sensation and Jared just kissed it off his nose. 

"Umm... That chicken you made when you let us sleep over that one time was really good," Jared said, biting at his lip.

"Spaghetti sounds good, too, though," Sam added, finishing off his ice cream and washing the dish and spoon off in the sink.

"What about spaghetti and that chicken, but like... The chicken cut up?" Jared asked.

Jensen nodded and wrapped his arms around both twins. 

"Would you two like to help me?" He looked at both of them, wanting to spend some nice family time with the twins. He remembered when he was young and would spend time with his mom. They used to cook and joke around and he felt like the twins needed some kind of domesticity.

"Yeah!" Sam exclaimed for the both of them. Jensen asked them to get certain ingredients from the fridge for him and Sam started filling the pot with water and spraying the pan with olive oil while Jared helped cut the fat off of the chicken. 

"This is gonna taste _so_ good," Jared mumbled to himself as he threw the fatty pieces into the trashcan he had moved to be near him.

Jensen chuckled and put noodles into the pot of water, leaving it to boil while he started showing the twins how to bread the chicken. In an hour, they had delicious looking spaghetti and chicken that they had to refrain from eating right away. Jensen had the twins set the table as he brought the food over to put in the center. He always wanted them to have dinner at the table like a real family.

Jensen and Sam put the dishes and silverware on the homey dinner table, sitting closely next to each other. They dug in once Jensen was seated and Sam ate an enormous amount despite his early dinner of ice cream. 

"This is amazing, thank you, Jensen," Jared said with a grin, Sam's mouth too full of spaghetti to express his thanks but nodded to show it. 

"Couldn't do it without my two sous-chefs." He winked at both of them. "You cut the chicken really well, Jay. There's no fat on it at all. And Sammy you did great helping me bread the chicken. We should cook dinner together all the time," he suggested. Sam flushed bright pink at the compliment, Jared melting from it. 

"Th-Thanks," Sam whispered after swallowing, eyes flicking up to meet Jensen's. 

"And... Thank you for taking us in. Two teenage twin boys can't possibly be easy to handle, but... I... Just... Thank you for making our lives worth living," Jared said quietly, "if Sam were to have died... I would have offed myself. Now, I don't have to worry about that ever again, thanks to you. Sammy is happy," he turned to grin at his twin, "and we're safe."

Jensen smiled softly at the twins, his chest warm and full of love for the two. They were right; it wasn't easy and his wallet might take a few hits, but it was worth it. They were worth it. 

"You'll always be safe with me. I won't let anything happen to either of you. Ever." He knew that was a large promise to keep but he felt so strongly for them that he knew he would do anything to protect them. He loved the twins.

The two brothers simply smiled and continued eating their meal in peaceful silence. They helped clean up and put leftovers away, Sam already grabbing his previously used but washed bowl and spoon out of the drying rack to scoop more ice cream into it. 

"Sam, you're gonna get a stomach ache," Jared warned.

"Uh-uh," Sam countered, taking a bite before continuing, "I'm still hungry and craving this yummy stuff crafted by the gods."

Jensen frowned and put a hand on Sam's stomach. 

"Sammy you don't want to eat too much, your brother's right. You can get a stomach ache from eating so much." He rubbed his hand in little circles over Sam's stomach, feeling a slight bulge from all the food inside. "Just try and eat slow, okay, Sammy?" He looked over at Jared with a smile. "Do you want ice cream too, Jay?"

"Mmm, I'm okay for now," Jared responded, stomach full. 

Sam stuck his tongue out at Jensen playfully and finished the dessert and put it in the sink.

"Are we gonna do anything else tonight?" Jared queried, leaning against their fridge as Jensen thought for a moment. 

"You two want to watch a movie? We could curl up on the couch or in bed and just relax. Sound good?" the older male asked.

"Sounds good!" Jared said, scurrying over to look through Jensen's movies since Sam had picked last time. Sam was already looking through the cabinets, trying to find popcorn. "I've been so hungry, I don't get it," Sam grumbled, finding a bag and putting it in the microwave.

Jensen chuckled and pulled the sulking teen into a hug. 

"You're a growing boy. It's amazing how much you're eating. You're probably going to get taller at this rate." He ran his hand over the boy's back in a soothing motion.

"I'll be taller than you, soon, Dad," he laughed melting against his touch. 

Jared came back into the kitchen with Ace Ventura. 

"You guys okay with watching this?" he asked. Sam, of course, nodded, and poured the popcorn into the bowl, heading to the living room to plop down on the comfortable couch and began eating the snack before the other two even sat down.

Jensen took his place in the corner of the couch, his arm resting on the back for one of the twins to cuddle into him while the other could sit on his lap. 

"Gonna share that popcorn with us, Sammy?" Jensen teased with a small smile. Sam put it on the coffee table in front of them so they could all reach and he cuddled against Jensen as Jared put the movie in, the boy retreating back to the couch to curl up on Jensen's lap. 

"Is this movie any good, Jen?" Jared asked, leaning forward to grab a handful of popcorn. Jensen nodded and kissed Jared's temple. 

"It's funny. I think you two will like it." He affectionately rubbed Sam's shoulder as the teen cuddled into him. "You both comfortable?"

"Yep!" Sam said and Jared hummed his approval while he chewed the popcorn. 

A little more than halfway into the movie, Sam fell into a food coma and Jared's eyes were dropping as well. The three had some laughs but once Sam fell asleep, Jared couldn't hold back his tiredness any more. 

Jensen smiled at the two and kissed Jared's hair. 

"Get to bed, Jay. I'm going to carry Sam there."

"M'kay," Jared mumbled and slipped off of his comfortable man to make his way into the bedroom. He must have fallen asleep because he didn't even register the other two bodies ending up beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam, Jesus Christ!" Jared growled when Sam pushed past him and into the house. The two had an argument over who did their dives better, Jensen's words falling upon deaf ears. Jared didn't know why Sam got so upset in their little argument; usually they'd end up with one of them in a headlock, like normal siblings. But Sam had been acting differently over the course of a little over a month. Instead of getting physically playful in an argument, he'd just get angrier and angrier until he cried. That day, Sam's tears didn't have the chance to fall before they were in the house.

The angry teen stomped right to the kitchen and rooted through it to find bacon and put it in the microwave while he scooped out some of the vanilla ice cream they had bought the second time they went grocery shopping with Jensen. He tapped his foot impatiently and swung open the microwave door the second it beeped to grab the bacon and crumble the crispy meat onto the ice cream in his bowl. He threw away the paper towel he had put them on, grabbed a spoon, and charged into their shared bedroom, butting the door closed and locking it.

Jensen followed the twins in confusion.

"What's going on here?" he asked Jared after Sam locked himself inside their bedroom. The teen had been incredibly moody and Jensen wondered what could possibly be wrong with the usually sweet twin. "I'm going to go talk to him," he announced and headed for the bedroom.

Jared shrugged, frowning deeply. His brother would be the end of him. The boy decided to start his homework at the dining table, getting an early start so he could play a new video game Jensen had bought him. 

Jared heard the knock at the door, halfway through his bacon ice cream and he groaned.

"Jared, leave me _alone_!"

"Sam," Jensen started with a disapproving tone. "Let me in, please." He had a key to the bedroom, but he knew Sam had to open it on his own or there would be no use in talking to him.

Sam kept quiet and stared down into his bowl. He licked his lips and put the dish on the side table before getting up to unlock and open the door to a very worried Jensen. 

Sam had changed immensely in the past month. His muscles grew larger but he gained a lot of weight from eating too much as well. The was small pudge around his middle, muscular arms now soft and not as defined. 

"What?" he asked, clearly still annoyed but worn out from getting so angry.

Jensen frowned and reached out to cup the boy's face. 

"What's the matter, baby? You're not acting like yourself. Talk to me." He opened his arm for the boy to cling onto him like he used to before he went through his growth spurt.

Sam pouted and turned to get his ice cream and sat back on the bed, patting the soft cushions beside him; he wanted to eat his ice cream and sit down. He felt achy. 

"I dunno," he finally spoke, swirling around the melted ice cream and bacon bits, "just haven’t felt normal for a while,” he murmured, taking another slow bite. “Maybe it’s some kind of growth hormone? Like, too much testosterone,” the teen suggested after swallowing. 

Jensen gently closed the door and sat next to the boy, rubbing his back. 

“How long have you been feeling like this? You started acting strange around two weeks ago. Were you feeling different before that, too?” he asked with concern coating his features.

“Mmm… Not way too much, but I remember getting really pissy at small things and I…” Jared laughed quietly, a blush staining his cheeks, “I was so horny, I jerked off about three times daily for like… Five days.” Jared didn’t want to admit that, but hell, maybe being constantly horny is a symptom of something bad. “Now, I’m just really angry then just… _So hungry_.” He emphasized his last sentence with a big bite of his bacon ice cream.

Jensen thought over the symptoms and frowned.

“There _could_ be something wrong with your hormones.” A strange thought popped into the older man’s mind and he held back a laugh. “It almost sounds like you’re—“ Jensen’s eyes shot wide open and he began panicking for a moment. “I need to go to the store,” he said quickly and shot out of the bed and raced out of the room. Sam yipped when Jensen suddenly got up; did he say something wrong? Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over his cheeks. 

On his way to the front door, Jensen grabbed his car keys, wallet, and shouted ‘take care of Sam’ to Jared. Jared was just as surprised by the quick departure of the man. 

Jensen’s mind was racing. It wasn’t possible, right? Sam was a male and it was extremely rare for males to be able to carry. It… It was possible, but it wasn’t common at all. He didn’t know what he was going to do if his hunch was right.

Jared got up and headed to the bedroom and frowned when he saw his twin crying.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting down and pulling Sam into his arms. “Shh… It’s okay,” he cooed, rubbing the teens back. After a while of holding him, Sam asked for more ice cream and pickles in the most pathetic voice that Jared couldn’t deny him even if he wanted to.

\---------

Jensen came home half an hour later with a bag full of water bottles and multiple pink boxes. He made a beeline straight for the bedroom where Sam was still sitting but with a new bowl of ice cream which was accompanied by pickles. Jared was watching TV in the living room when Jensen finally got back and he jumped up to follow him.

“Hey, what the hell?” Jared asked, angry at the fact that Jensen was the source of Sam’s tears. Jensen didn’t seem to hear him because he only looked at Sam when he spoke.

“Sam, do you need to pee?”

“K-Kinda… Why?” he asked, taking another spoonful of ice cream and pickles, eating it like it wasn’t the weirdest combination of foods to eat. 

Jensen had put a hand on Jared’s chest to calm the overprotective twin, sighing softly.

“I’m sorry for running out of here so quickly. I needed to go to the store immediately.” Jensen fished three boxes from the bag and set them on the bed in front of Sam. Three different brands of pregnancy tests laid out in front of the teen, each like a beacon of truth blaring in Jensen’s mind. It was completely possible that Sam was pregnant with his child.

Both of the boys’ eyes widened, Sam’s spoon coming to freeze in front of his lips before slowly lowering. The wheels were visibly turning in his head and it made sense. The mood swings, the cravings, the weight gain… It all made sense. Sam felt tears falling once more at the thought of being a burden all over again.

“I… I’ll take one…” he whispered, setting his bowl down to the side to open one of the boxes and take one out, looking over the directions. He stared at the stick after reading the box in silence for a while before robotically getting up to go to the bathroom. 

Jared could hear the sobs coming from the bathroom and a minute later, Sam went back into the bedroom with the test.

“S-Said we gotta wait th-three minutes,” the teen stuttered, holding onto the pregnancy test like it was burning him but he was forced to hold it. 

Three excruciating minute passed, and slowly a tiny plus showed on the screen. Sam covered his mouth and began to sob harder. He sobbed all the way to the bathroom to throw it away and sobbed all the way back to the bedroom. He grabbed a water bottle and tried drinking it the best he could as he cried.

It couldn’t be true. He was already enough of a burden upon both Jared and Jensen. It had to be a mistake. It _had to be_.

Jensen went to Sam’s side, hands going to the male’s back and stomach.

“Sammy, baby, it’s okay. Please, don’t cry. We’ll work this out, I promise. This won’t change how I feel about you,” he tried soothing him. “Me and Jared both love you, baby boy. So, so much.” He wiped the tears from Sam’s face gently. Jared had also sat beside his brother to hold the hand that wasn’t being use to drink water. 

Despite Jensen’s soothing words, anxiety still was in the forefront of Sam’s mind. He didn’t say anything, just kept drinking until he had to pee again.

\---------

Time after time, the pregnancy tests were positive. He took all of them until each box was in the trash. The three sat on the bed, Jared squeezing Sam’s hand, Sam just staring blankly at the ground. Jensen pulled Sam into his lap, one hand rubbing the teen’s belly as he murmured loving words into his ear.

“You’re so amazing, Sam. This doesn’t change anything. You’re still safe here with me and your brother. Both of you are going to stay with me for as long as you want. I’ll take care of the baby if you want to keep it. If you don’t, that’s okay, too.” Jensen didn’t know if the words got to the teen or not, but they were full of truth. He was going to take care of his child just like he was taking care of the twins. Obviously, not _exactly_ like them but… He was going to be there for his child.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“When I get checkups… Who do we say the dad is?” he asked, biting at his lip in thought. Jared found it surprising that Sam brought that up; he didn’t even think of that.

“Will they even ask?” Jared wondered aloud, looking at Jensen like he’d know. “’Cause… Sammy is gonna need checkups.”

Jensen nodded and pet Sam’s hair gently.

“They’re not going to ask about the father if you just say he’s out of the picture. I’ll just say I’m your guardian, well… Because I am. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of Sammy, I promise,” the man murmured soothingly.” “I love you. Both of you.” He looked at Jared as well, the only one who hadn’t said the ‘L’ word out of the three of them. “I love you both as my kids and my lovers and… That sounds really weird,” he chuckled awkwardly, “but I do. You two are the best things that have ever happened to me.”

“I love you, too,” Jared whispered, tears forming in his eyes from the intense moment.

“I love you, too, Dad,” Sam whimpered, beginning to cry as well. “Can we see a girl doctor, Jen? Please? I’d feel more comfortable,” the pregnant teen asked. He only wanted two males to ever look at his genitalia ever again and that was Jared and Jensen.

Jensen nodded and pressed sweet kisses to both of their foreheads.

“I’ll make sure your doctor is a female, Sammy. I want you to be as comfortable as possible.” He hugged the twins to his chest. “My baby boys,” he murmured into their hair. The two cuddled as close as they could to the man, Jared listening to the deep breaths of Jensen while Sam focused on the soft words. Eventually, both boys fell asleep curled around the older man; he was more comfortable than any bed they’d ever sleep in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating the story. I was busy then had some personal issues I had to deal with, but I am posting both chapters today. I'm sorry for the wait.

“God, I hate Mr. Jackson,” Jared groaned as he unlocked the door to the house. Sam wasn’t heavily pregnant so Jensen hadn’t taken him out of school. 

“Right? Sixty math problems? What the hell,” Sam added, swinging his heavy backpack down beside the door. He was about to go raid the fridge when the broad palm of his brother kept him in place. “Wh—“

“Sh,” demanded under his breath. He could her the faint sound of moaning. “Do you hear that?” Jared whispered, looking at his twin with scared, hazel eyes. 

“Y-Yeah,” Sam replied, voice just as quiet.

“Wait here,” Jared commanded, walking silently up through the hallway while Sam stayed back. He approached their bedroom and slowly opened the door.

Holy shit.

“Is this what you sluts do in your spare time?” John asked, voice rough and malevolent. “You aren’t even making any money, you’re useless if you just have sex!” 

Jared was frozen in his spot, knuckles white from how hard he was clutching the doorknob.

“I really had to track you two fuckers down… Only to find out… You’ve been fucking some guy without getting anything out of it! Didn’t I teach you better than that, boy?” his father spat, tossing the camcorder on the bed and crossing the room to backhand Jared, making him fall to the ground from the force.

Sam came running in and he yelped at what he saw. He thought he was safe in Jensen’s home. 

“Got kinda fat, huh, Sammy?” John taunted. Jared made a move to get up but his father pulled a small revolver out from behind his back to aim it at the teen’s head, effectively keeping him motionless. “You don’t need to eat so much, Sam. Clients won’t like you if you’re a fatty,” the man sneered, keeping his eyes locked on Sam’s as he switched the gun to his other hand to yank Jared up by his long locks of hair. “You two are comin’ with me. No more happily ever after for you whores.”

John kept an agonizing grip of Jared’s hair, pointing the gun to the boy’s stomach as well.

“We’re all gonna walk out to the car like normal and if you make any moves before we get out of the house, Sam, I’ll shoot your brother. Let’s go,” John demanded, waving the gun toward the door.

John and Jared moved slowly due to their attachment and Sam cried as he led the way to the front door. John let go of Jared and instead put the gun to the small of his back, making it look like he was just holding his back if someone were to see them.

“C’mon, you go first, Sam. My car is parked in front of your neighbor’s house and you will get in the back seat,” the older male stated before Sam opened the door to let them out. There wasn’t anyone around outside but John couldn’t risk getting caught again. 

Once John had the boys locked in the car, he quickly sped off to the cabin in Flagstaff he had built with Mary before she died.

\---------

Jensen came home two hours later, eyes sore from reading paperwork all day. He expected to hear two rowdy teenage boys in his home, but… There was no sound.

“Jay? Sammy?” he called out and looked around with a frown, trying to find a clue as to where the twins went. “Boys?” He stopped cold when he saw the camcorder of Jensen and the twins on the bed. He had a bad feeling; Jensen didn’t think they would just watch that then take off. They had nowhere to go. 

He dialed 9-1-1 and grabbed the camcorder to hide it deep in his dresser.

“Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?” the calm voice said.

“My sons have gone missing. One of them is… One of them is pregnant and I think I know who took them.” He gave the operator the address of his home and started pacing around the room. “I’ll get you both. I’ll save you,” he swore to the empty room.

\---------

The twins nodded off on the long drive and were woken up to sharp slaps to their faces.

“Get up,” their captor said, voice uncaring and monotone. Jared slowly straightened his body and got out awkwardly, blindfolded with his hands tied, trying to find his footing. Sam took his time getting out as well, trying to control his sobs now that they were awake again, tears staining the cloth over his eyes. John grabbed the two hard by their arms and dragged them for what seemed like five or so miles. Soon, they were pushed inside of a house, Sam landing on his knees with a yelp. They heard a click of a knife and both of their hearts almost stopped. Thankfully, John had just cut the zip ties binding their wrists, nothing else.

“You can take off the blindfolds,” the man grunted, throwing a duffle bag onto the dining table.

Both twins slipped the cloth off of their eyes and looked around, twin pairs of hazel looking around and adjusting to the light. It was a small cabin, wood floors and walls, small kitchenette, a fireplace with one couch in front of it, and what looked to be like one bedroom and one bathroom. 

“You two will be sleeping with me,” John informed, pointing at the door to the bedroom with his gun. “And, I’ve let some of my friends know where we are so they can pay to have some fun for a weekend,” the older male laughed, grinning evilly. Sam kept sobbing and Jared slowly and cautiously moved towards his brother to pull him into a hard embrace. “Yeah, you faggots hug it up, company will be here in a few hours or so.” John pushed them towards the bedroom and followed them inside the small room. There was a king bed with short enough posts on either side of the headboard that the twins could be handcuffed to. “Strip.”

Despite moving as quickly as they could, apparently the twins didn’t go fast enough and both earned sharp punches to their sides. They hurried even faster and got undressed, their nude forms shaking. That’s when John saw the faintest pregnancy bump.

“Aw! Look at what we have here! Another lil’ playmate in the making!” John laughed, gently nudging Sam’s stomach with the revolver. “I’m sure some of my friends won’t mind paying more to fuck a pregnant fag. Might even pay triple once that bastard is out of you so they could have their way with it as well!” John seemed fucking ecstatic and Sam was desperately clutching at his stomach, whimpering protests which, in turn, rewarded him with a punch to his collarbone. “Get on the bed. Both of you,” John demanded. The two scared bodies slowly moved their way to the bed and laid down. Their father handcuffed them to the bedposts and stood back to admire the two frightened teens.

“Mary would be so proud to see you boys making money for us,” the man said dreamily before walking out and locking the door from the outside.

“You okay?” Jared asked quietly, turning his head to look at his wrecked twin.

“Th… They’re gonna h-hurt my b-a-aby!” Sam cried desperately shaking his fists in the cuffs to try to get them out.

“Don’t, Sam, stop, it’ll just irritate your skin,” Jared warned, and wished he could reach out to comfort his brother. “We’ve gotten out of this before, we can do it again, I promise, Sammy. It’s okay, shh…” Jared cooed, heart breaking at the sight of his sobbing brother and at the thought that they weren’t really safe with Jensen all along.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen was pacing back and forth in his living room, nervous and terrified for the twins and his unborn child. When he got his hands on John, he was going to wring the man’s neck and watch the life drain from his eyes. The thought of the horrible things he was going to put the twins through…

“We have on John’s record a constructed building in Flagstaff, Arizona. That would be the best place to check first. We need to send teams out and it is advised that you stay behind, Mr. Ackles,” Detective Johnson said, looking at his laptop screen. Jensen shook his head furiously and was almost steaming with rage.

“I am going with you and I am going to get my boys back,” he hissed, tears prickling in his emerald eyes. The detective’s own eyes softened and he nodded. 

“Alright, let’s go,” the man called out to the waiting officers and packed his things up before all of them went to the multiple police cars, Jensen getting into the one the detective was driving. It would be about a three-hour trip and Jensen’s heart was beating so fast and so hard he could hear it in his ears.

\---------

“Here,” one of the gruff men said and shoved a wad of bills into John’s hand before turning to the twins. The gross man had a sinister grin plastered on his face as he started disrobing, uncaring of the fact that John and two other customers were in the room with him. Before the man could pull his pants down all the way, the door was pushed open by Detective Johnson. 

“Get down on your knees!” the four police officers said and piled into the room, surrounding each exist and forming a circle around the twins’ father and his customers. The second the authorities came through the door, both boys began screaming and crying for help.

Jensen stormed in last, ignoring an officer’s orders to stay behind. His eyes immediately went to Jared and Sam and pushed past the ring of officers to get to them. John and the other evil men were being handcuffed and read their rights as he hugged them both. He looked around and found the key sitting in plain view on the nightstand; John didn’t expect even _more_ company that night. When he freed them both from their restraints, Jensen wrapped their naked bodies in the light sheet on the bed and pulled them to his chest. The twins began crying tears of relief, hugging Jensen close to them. 

“Thank you… Thank you,” Jared whimpered, Sam too busy trying to breathe properly.

“I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry,” Jensen breathed out. Sam was on the verge of another panic attack; they hadn’t had to go through such stress in so long that both practically forgot how scary it was. Jared held his brothers hand tight as he buried his face into Jensen’s chest. Jensen rubbed Sam’s back, worried for him and the growing child inside of him. “Breathe, Sammy, follow my breathing.” He cupped the boy’s face and slowly started demonstrating his slow breaths, hoping Sam would mimic him.

Sam tried his hardest, eventually getting his breathing under control, and wrapped his arms around his savior.

“Thank you for coming to g-get us,” Sam whispered.

The cops came into the room after taking the men out and to the squad cars and one cleared his throat. The detective needed to ask the twins questions. 

“It’s just procedure, I’m sorry,” Johnson said. 

The twins got dressed quickly and were taken one at a time outside to be lightly questioned by the detective. After, Johnson had enough evidence to convict the men. He allowed both boys to with Jensen back to their home. Back to safety.

\---------

Once Jensen made sure the twins were safely inside the car, he turned to where John was being held in handcuffs. The man was glaring at his sons, muttering filthy words under his breath that would make a ghost tremble. 

Jensen stormed over, walking around officers to reach John. 

"You're going away for a long time, you piece of shit." He was finally face-to-face with the man who hurt his lovers for so many years and Jensen's fingers twitched in longing to wrap around the man's throat. He wouldn't hurt the boys anymore.

"Jen--" Sam called out the window, not wanting Jensen to get involved in any conflict, but it was too late, the older man had his mind made up. 

"What are you gonna do?" John laughed, rolling his eyes. "You wanna get arrested for assault? I get it, your... Sons... Mean a lot to you. Too much, huh? Whose baby is that? Hey, pigs, raid his house. I saw a tape that would put this sicko away for a while as well," John informed, smirking.

"You son of a bitch," Jensen snarled and lunged for John, landing one good punch in the jaw before getting dragged away by three officers. Jensen struggled to get back to John, to tear that man apart for hurting his family, but he remembered what John had said about getting arrested. Jensen couldn't leave the twins alone, so he settled for the one punch that he was able to land on John's face. "Let me go back to my kids. They've had enough bullshit for a lifetime." He jerked his arms out of the officer's grip and turned back to the car where the twins sat.

 _I need to get rid of that tape_ , he thought bitterly.

The detective eyed Jensen strangely. He was making a mental note about the man. Why would he attack John if the man was lying? The detective watched the car drive away and took down the license plate for later reference. He knew he had nothing to worry about but... He still couldn't shake the thought that something was off.

\---------

The twins walked into the house, practically kissing the walls for how thankful they were for being home. 

"Jen, can we have macaroni and ice cream? Please?" Sam pleaded, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Sure, baby." Jensen was just as tired, the drama and the long drive made him beat. "Macaroni and cheese or just plain macaroni?" He locked the door behind the twins and went to the kitchen, bags forming under his eyes. He was half tempted to just order Italian food and get ice cream out of the freezer, but he knew that Sam had a particular palate since he was pregnant.

"Just plain with butter," Sam clarified, stomach grumbling. 

"Can I get macaroni and cheese, though?" Jared asked, biting his lip. He hoped it wasn't too much to ask for. Jensen looked too tired to do anything. "I... I can help," Jared offered, heading over to get the pot and fill it with water.

Jensen nodded and put pasta in the water pot. 

"Thanks, Jay." Jensen smiled over at the twins, the smile affectionate but still exhausted. "I'm sorry I didn't get there fast enough. Did he hurt you too bad?" he asked, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. When the pasta was boiling, Jensen turned to Jared to inspect the teen's face. He knew that Jared took most of the beatings and he also knew that he would protect Sam even more since Sam was pregnant.

"No, not... Not too bad. He didn't hit Sam but just scared him," Jared said, nibbling his lip as he face was turned this way and that for inspection.

"He put a gun to my stomach," Sam whispered, mindlessly stirring the macaroni in the pot, wanting to help out as well. "I'm just glad I'm home now... Stress isn't good for a baby," Sam added, talking mainly to himself.

Jensen placed a gentle kiss on Jared's lips and placed soft kisses over the faint bruises that were starting to form. Butterflies fluttered in Jared's stomach at the gentle caresses and pecks and closed his eyes, soaking in the love.

"He's going away forever. He'll never hurt either of you again." Jensen turned to Sam and gently pried his hand from the stirring spoon. He turned the pregnant teen to him and gently cupped his face. "The baby will be fine. Now, nothing will take you three away from me." He placed a kiss on Sam's lips as well and turned so he could pull Jared into the embrace.

Sam clung tightly to Jensen, tears slipping down his cheeks. Relief flooded his eyes and he kissed back, unaware that his cheeks were wet. Jared hugged back and sighed deeply. They were okay. They were safe.

\---------

The detective pulled up in front of Jensen's apartment complex and sighed. Inside was either a father figure or a closeted child molester and the detective didn't know what he wanted to find. He stepped out of his cruiser and walked up the stairs of the building. He knocked on the front door and when no one answered, he rang the bell. 

Jensen pulled away from the hug and glared in the direction of the front door. He was on alert due to the recent trauma that happened to his family.

"Stay here," he murmured before walking to the front. When he opened the door to reveal the detective, he instantly relaxed but then tensed up again when he remembered he failed to destroy the tape. Hopefully the detective wouldn't look around any where other than the actual video camera. "Can I help you, Detective?"

Jared and Sam stayed behind but looked around the corner to see who the person was. The detective? What was he doing here? The two slinked off into the bedroom to allow the two men to talk in private. 

"May I come in?" Detective Johnson asked, peering over Jensen's shoulder into the home. Jensen nodded and stepped aside so the detective could come in. 

"I was just making food for the kids. They..." He clenched his jaw in anger. "They haven't eaten since this morning." He looked over at the room where the twins were hiding. "Did you want to talk to them?"

The detective stepped inside, looking around. Nothing looked odd. 

"No, I wanted to talk to you, actually," he answered. "Do you mind answering a few questions, Mr. Ackles?" Johnson asked, taking a tiny notebook out of his breast pocket along with a pen. When Jensen said he could, he started with, "How long have you known the twins?"

Jensen frowned and knew he was on the spot because of what John said. 

"Since the beginning of their school year. They signed up for my swimming class." He didn't say anything other than that, he was walking on egg shells and knew he had to play the situation just right so he didn't lose the kids.

Detective Johnson wrote down what he said and looked around, trying to find the little video camera; he knew he couldn't look at it without a warrant or permission. 

"When did you take them into your care? And, I'm sure you know it's not very legal to just take minors into your home like this, but I... I'm looking the other way because I know what ends up happening to kids like that without a proper family," he said, voice quieting.

Jensen crossed his arms and nodded. 

"I finally pieced together their living situation a couple days after school started. Jared came to class looking bruised and terrible, so I took him to the hospital. The boys have stayed with me ever since. It was supposed to be until they found a more permanent home but..." A small smile spread over his lips. "They grew on me. They're like my kids. We're a weird family but it works for us." He shifted a little, embarrassed for going off about the kids like that. "Sorry, I get carried away when it comes to them," he chuckled.

The detective was smiling as he wrote down what the other male had said. It was heartwarming. 

"So... As you know, John had told us some pretty serious information and, even though he is a scumbag, I still need to look into things like that. I was wondering if I could have your permission to look through your video camera, if you even have one," he said, hoping Jensen would cooperate so he wouldn't have to get a warrant to search the house.

Jensen nodded and started for the bedroom. 

"I understand that what he said is reason for suspicion. I have nothing to hide and I just want you to know that I care about the twins more than anything. They changed my life for the better and I want them to be happy." He opened the bedroom door to reveal said twins.

Detective Johnson followed Jensen and put the pen and notebook back in his suit pocket again. The twins were laying down side by side, watching something on the video camera. Sam looked up shyly first before Jared paused the video and looked up as well. 

"Hey," Jared said, smiling. "We were just watching the video you took of us opening our Playststion," he said. Jared had a suspicion as to why the detective was there and deleted all incriminating evidence off of the camcorder.

Jensen couldn't help the fond smile that spread on his lips. 

"That's sweet, Jay, but can I actually see the video camera? Detective Johnson needs to see something." He held his hand out for the camera, mentally thanking Jared for being so smart and thoughtful.

Jared sat up and handed the camcorder to the older male, grinning. Hopefully Jensen would be proud that he deleted the bad things. Jared _would_ miss that hot video, though. 

Detective Johnson took the camera from Jensen after he offered it to him and looked through it, fastforwarding through each video just to be sure. After he had gone through everything, he sighed and handed it back. 

"I'm sorry for coming into your home with such horrible suspicions, but as you know, I'm required to check everything out. I'm glad these boys have found a good home. I suggest adopting them soon, though, in case another officer isn't as understanding."

"Actually..." Jensen grinned and looked at the twins. He was going to wait to surprise them, but he figured right then was as good a time as any. He had been spending a few days in his office after work filling out papers and signing form after form. He finally finished and went to the adoption agency earlier that day. That was why he had come home late. "I already turned in the papers this afternoon. It's being processed but they're legally my kids."

Jared and Sam both shot up with gasps.

"Really, Jen?" Jared yelled. 

"No way!" Sam squeaked, both moving to hug him tightly, Sam already crying again, Jared on the verge of his own tears. It was the best thing the twins had ever heard in their young lives. Finally. They were Jensen's kids. Legally!

The detective chuckled and grinned as well.

"Alright, well congratulations! I'll see myself out. Thank you for proving John wrong," he said, clapping the other male on the back. Jensen chuckled and held the twins to his chest. 

"I'll walk you to the door detective, don't worry about it." He smiled and ruffled Jared and Sam's hair. "'I'll continue to prove him wrong. These kids are amazing and they deserve a good life," he said and gave each twin a fatherly kiss on the forehead before letting go and leading Detective Johnson to the door. 

Just as the detective was going to open the door, Jensen stopped him. 

"Now that that is taken care of, what's going to happen with John?" Jensen questioned in a low voice. He didn't want his kids to hear him.

The question had made the detective's smile falter. 

"John will be put in prison without the chance of parole until his trial and we could easily get him in for life... And... We might need Sam and Jared to testify," he rushed the last part, hoping it didn't dampen Jensen's mood.

Jensen's jaw locked at the thought of his lovers in the same room as that man. There was also a chance that John could talk more about the video he had seen of Jared and Sam. 

"I'll think about it. I don't want them any where near that monster and they might not want to do it either." Jensen opened the door, face stiff with his sudden anger. "I'll keep in touch, Detective." He held the door open, waiting for the detective to get out of his house so he could go embrace his loves.

The detective frowned at Jensen's change of mood, but it was to be expected. 

"Alright, Mr. Ackles," Detective Johnson said and stepped out and went to his car. Hopefully the twins would testify; it could help put away John and the other men for longer. 

Jared and Sam were still in the bedroom, awaiting Jensen's arrival, needing their new father.

Jensen shut the door and calmed down, hoping he could just enjoy this time with the twins without needing to tell them about the trial right now. 

He returned to the room, smiling at his two lovers and their identical loving expressions.

"Hey, you two," Jensen said, beaming at the teens.

Sam and Jared were both grinning once the man returned and Jared pulled him down onto the bed. The twins didn't say anything but kiss the muscular skin of the man who had saved their lives.


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen told them the next day over breakfast about their option to testify and both boys were extremely unwilling at first but they realized they could heighten the sentences of the men who hurt them. They eventually agreed and Jensen called Detective Johnson to inform him and he gave him the trial date.

\---------

Jensen took the boys to get fitted for some suits; the twins protested at the cost but their surrogate father insisted they needed to look professional and it was always good to have a suit handy. 

"Jensen, I look _weird_ ," Jared whined, smoothing down the fabric. Jensen just kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. 

"No, you don't. Both you and your brother look great," he assured and stared at his boys lovingly. He hoped they'd be okay in the courthouse.

\---------

The day of the trial brought obvious nerves to both teens and they patiently awaited in the chairs seated behind a long table, Jensen on Jared's left side, Sam on the boy's right, and a lawyer to the left of Jensen. 

"Jen... What are they gonna make us do?" Jared whispered into the man's ear, keeping his eyes away from the table next to theirs. John and his lawyer sat at that one. He clutched his twin's hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

Jensen and the lawyer sat between the twins and John; Jensen wanted to make sure that they felt safe as possible considering the circumstances. 

"They're going to ask you about what John and the others did to you and your brother. You need to tell them as much as you're comfortable with. The more you tell, the more time he gets," he murmured to Jared. He made sure not to get too comfortable with the twins, knowing that the slightest touch could make the cops around them suspicious.

Jared nodded and relayed the information to Sam before the other lawyer called Jared up to the booth.

"You had been living your whole life with John up until you were taken in by Mr. Ackles, correct?" the lawyer asked after they swore Jared in. 

"Yes."

"And in that time, did John provide you with food, clothing, and the necessities to live a normal life?"

"Y-Yeah, but--"

"So, he didn't neglect your basic needs?"

"I mean, kind o--"

"You even got an education, yes?"

"Yeah but--"

"Objection! Badgering the witness," their lawyer spoke up. 

"Granted," the judge replied, looking to Jared to signal he could continue. 

"Yes, he gave us the necessities to live but barely. We barely lived," Jared's voice cracked and he looked at the wood in front of him. "We ate very little every day and he spent most of the income on booze. You know where that income came from? Him hustling pool and making us whore ourselves out at two in the morning," Jared explained, unknown tears slipping down his cheeks. "Raped every night by strangers--as well as the ones you had arrested--and beaten if we didn't come home with enough money. Beaten sometimes for the hell of it even if we did."

The courtroom was thick with silence and the jury looked emotional. 

"No further questions, your honor," the other lawyer said and Jared was allowed to step down. Sam had to testify afterwards and he retold the same horrors except he couldn't hold in the tears as well as his brother.

The trial didn't last long and by the end of it, John was found guilty. He was later sentenced to 50 years to life without the chance of parole. The other men had to await separare trials, but were guaranteed to hold a spot in prison. 

\---------

Sam and Jared were mentally exhausted by the time they got back to the house they had come to love and Sam collapsed onto the comfortable bed right after he kicked his shoes off. Jared was right behind him, falling beside his brother.

Jensen stood in the doorway, just staring at his two lovers. 

"I'm so proud of you two," he stated as he started for the bed. He took his shoes off and set them next to the dresser. "He's finally gone forever. It's just us now." He laid down next to the tired twins and leaned his head against his his palm so he could look at both of his lovers. "Just the four of us." He rested his free hand on Sam's belly.

Sam giggled and put a hand over Jensen's, Jared putting a hand over his. 

"So is Sammy just gonna do online school for now since he's gotten bigger?" Jared asked, free hand moving to stroke back his brother's hair. They didn't want any more suspicion than they already had and Sam was afraid he'd be bullied. Truthfully, Jared was getting slightly jealous of Sam. It was extremely rare for males to get pregnant and the chances Jared could get pregnant were very low... But that didn't mean he couldn't hope, right?

Jensen nodded and gently rubbed the stomach where his child was growing. 

"Online school is good. You can too if you want, Jay. I know it would probably be hard being in school without your brother." Jensen pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek. "And you can help take care of Sam." Jensen just couldn't help being overly affectionate towards the boy. He was carrying Jensen's child, after all. He just hoped Jared didn't get too upset.

Jared pouted slightly at the shift of attention but Jensen was right. 

"Sounds good," Jared yawned, cuddling close to his brother's body. The twins' hunger was forgotten as fatigue kicked in and both fell asleep.

Jensen smiled affectionately at the twins and continued to do so until they were both in deep sleep. He placed soft kisses on their foreheads and closed his eyes. 

_We're going to be a family_ , was his last thought before he joined them in slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

After months of mood swings, cravings, and 20 hours of harsh labor, baby Thomas was born. Jensen and Jared were in the delivery room with Sam as he got his C-section, offering their hands as something to squeeze while Thomas was being taken out of him.

The first month was difficult because unfortunately, like most infants, Tommy had strange sleeping patterns that would drag Jensen out of bed at three in the morning. He was almost always the one who got up to check on the baby because he wanted the twins to be as rested as possible. 

So, fast forward two months, Jensen was on the couch trying to catch up on the hours of sleep he had missed due to padding back and forth between the nursery and his bedroom. They had moved into a three bedroom apartment when Sam was six months pregnant. They converted one room into a nursery and the other into a guest room/the twins' room if anyone asked. Of course, just because they had their own room didn't mean they wouldn't sleep in Jensen's bed. 

He was so tired, but so happy. He had his lovers and a child. He didn't think life could get any better.

\---------

Jared absolutely adored the baby and cuddled him any time Sam or Jensen allowed him. The trio's sex life did die down but they still had quick little sessions every now and then; Jared and Sam were teen boys, they couldn't help their raging hormones.

Jared was still growing, six feet tall by the time he was 18. He was also eating much more and his hormones were going whacky.

Jared trotted into the living room where Jensen was and plopped down into his lap, straddling him loosely and showing him the little plus sign on the end of the stick with the sweetest grin imaginable. 

Jensen's eyes widened in shock as Jared showed him the test. They were going to have another baby. 

Another baby. 

He was going to be a dad, _again_

He wrapped his arms around Jared's waist and pressed a kiss to the teen's lips. 

"I love you," he whispered. The sweet moment was interrupted by Tommy's loud crying. Instead of groaning in exasperation, Jensen smiled. "I'd better get used to it. There's going to be two soon." He placed his hands on Jared's soon-to-be big belly. Their family was growing and Jensen couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It really makes me happy that y'all enjoyed it. Thank you to my partner for making this with me♡.


End file.
